Unexpected Comfort
by Jaden 'Birdie' Blythe
Summary: AU Starts off during the run from the Death Eaters in OotP. Harry leads the Death Eaters away from his friends and is captured. What does Lord Voldemort have in store for The-Boy-Who-Lived? This story contains the following items: Gender Bending, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Dom/Sub, Bondage, M/M, M/F, MPREG, Preg, Oral, Spank, Solo, Toy, Voy, B-Mod
1. Betrayed by Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the HP universe. Please don't sue me, I have nothing of value anyway!

-HP- -SS-

Harry Potter cursed his luck as he ran from the black-robed figures. He couldn't believe that he fell for Voldemort's plan. He should have tried harder to learn Occlumency from Snape. None of this would have happened if he'd just tried harder but here he was, split up from his friends in the maze that was The Department of Mysteries. If he could just make his way back to the floo he was sure he'd have help in ridding himself of the many Death Eaters trailing him.

"Crucio!", He stumbled as the curse grazed his shoulder. The nerves in his arm screamed in pain, but he had to keep running. He couldn't let the Death Eaters take him. He had the prophesy now. Voldemort would surely kill him when he got the prophesy from him.

He screamed in pain, 'I really shouldn't let my mind wander about so,' he thought, utterly disgusted with himself for his lack of control. He tried to get his feet under him, the pain that blossomed out from the wound that now marked his back, brought him to his knees. "Petrificus Totalis!"

'_I'm so screwed._' His body stuck in it's kneeling position, he waited for the Death Eaters to catch up to him. If he had freedom of movement, he would have cried and screamed. "Ah, Mr. Potter. How nice of you to finally stop for us." the aristocratic voice mocked him. "The Dark Lord will be so pleased that you have decided to share the prophesy with him personally. "Sopor." With that Harry Potter knew no more.

-HP- -SS-

Slowly, he became aware of voices all around him. The hushed whispers of those that don't want to draw attention to themselves sounding unnaturally loud to his ears. He carefully flexed his arms and legs but couldn't hold in the groan his protesting limbs. "My Lord," a velvety voice called out. "It seems that Mr. Potter is finally joining us."

"Ah, yesss." The sibilant voice of Voldemort caused a shiver to course through his body. "I have a mossst interesssting retribution in ssstore for you." The assembled Death Eaters chuckled at the Dark Lords words. "Of courssse you will tell me of the Prophesssy firssst."

Harry snorted, there was no way he'd willingly give up the prophesy to Voldemort, he'd have to feed him Veritaserum or rip it from his mind with Legilimency. Voldemort's laugh brought Harry out of his thoughts. "I sssee that you will not give up your sssecretsss easssily. That isss your choissse but I will have it in the end."

He watched through slitted lids as Voldemort walked around the circle made by his followers. He held his breath as the evil man stopped in front of a slender form. "Bella my dear, you have one hour to play. Do not maim him irreparably and do not break him mind."

Harry froze in fear, he knew what the woman was capable of. He had read some of what she had done to people during Voldemort's first rise to power. Bellatrix advanced on him, twirling her wand as Voldemort and the Death Eaters left the room. His first screams following them down the hall.

- HP - - SS -

He groaned in pain before he even began to regain consciousness and had to hold in a scream of agony as someone tilted his head back. "Potter!" A familiar voice hissed in his ear. "I can not get you out of this you foolish boy! You should have listened to me and never left the school!" He felt something smooth and cool pressed to his lips. He tried to turn his head away, not wanting anything this man had to offer.

"Foolish boy! Drink it, it's a strong healing draught and pain-killer." Cool fingers pulled his bottom lip down and he felt the thick fluid run into his mouth. To weak to fight back, he had no choice but to swallow. "When will you trust me to look out for you well-being? You should know by now that while I am not nice to you, I have never harmed you."

Harry carefully opened his eyes to stare at his potion professor. Shock ran through him at the quite admonishment he'd just received. Snape was right, he was foolish and headstrong and just like his father. "This one next, Skele-Gro. I already set all your broken bones." Snape gently laid him back down when he'd finished swallowing. "I can not save you from this, Harry. I do not know what he has planned, no one does. I can not remove you from here by any means," He continued with emphasis on the last to words.

Harry nodded slightly, he knew it was only his fault he was here. He knew he should have listened and stayed at Hogwarts, but he couldn't leave Sirius if he were truly in danger. He grasped Snape's sleeve, "..every... sa...?" he tried to voice.

"Yes, everyone is safe." Snape rolled his eyes, "Even your annoying Dogfather." The sneer clear in his voice. "I will..." Snape stopped, looking towards the door. He quickly moved away from Harry as the door opened forcefully. He quickly bowed as the Dark Lord and four Death Eaters swept into the room.

"Ssseverusss, I assume you've finissshed healing our hapless Sssaviour?"

"I have, My Lord." His eyes swept over those assembled. "Bella was most masterful in her techniques. Minimal damage to the boy's body while ensuring maxium pain. The broken ribs will finish healing in approximately five minutes. Otherwise, he is perfectly healthy."

"Good, good. Luciusss, ssstrip the boy. I wisssh to sssavor hisss punissshment." With a muttered spell, Harry found himself bared before the Dark Lord and his followers. He felt his fear climb higher. Naked in a room full of Death Eaters did not bode well for him.

"Now, Potter, are you going to tell me the prophesssy or ssshall I just rip it from your mind?" Harry closed his eyes firmly and clamped his mouth shut. "Very well, Potter. Ssseverus give the boy the Veritassserum."

Snape pulled a small vial of clear fluid from his robe and stooped to give the boy the required three drops. He met Harry's eyes and gave the boy a meaningful glance before capping the liquid and stepping away. He saw Voldemort conjure a comfortable looking arm-chair and took up a relaxed position in it. "Tell me Potter, did Dumbledore tell you there was a prophesy before this year?"

Harry fought to hold the words in, but finally blurted, "No"

"Good, good."

"Before tonight, had you heard the full prophesy?"

Harry smiled gleefully as he felt his mind fight the effects of the truth potion. "Rot.. in... hell!" He bit out, forcing the words out.

Voldemort snarled wordlessly, his air of nonchalance vanishing in the blink of and eye, "Legilimens!" Harry fought to throw the Dark Lord out, however the events were clear in his mind and nothing he could do stopped the mad man. He lay helpless as the prophesy played in his mind for the Dark Lord. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"Hmm... I wonder, Potter, do you think thisss power you have will ssstay with you when I've finissshed with you? I guesss we will sssee, won't we." He returned to his chair, sitting in it as a king would upon his throne. "Luciusss, you may proceed."

"As you will, my Lord, so shall it be." He smirked down at the scared, prone figure, "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. _Align animi, reformabit corpus, simul fiunt femina._" Harry gasped as the red, green and brown spell light hit him. He felt his mind and body shifting and screamed when the pain of his shifting organs registered in his jumbled brain. He quickly found himself in blessed oblivion as his mind shut down.

-HP- -SS-

Severus Snape was not a kind man. To say that he was dour was an understatement, nasty and cruel but a fraction of what he could act out when provoked, but he was not without a heart. He did not punish those that did not deserve it. As much as he disliked Potter, what he saw before him was beyond any punishment he would place upon another.

His features remained still as he heard the spell, he knew what it would do, but to watch as Potter's body was forced to change... His eyes showed the horror that his mind felt as he watched the boys form change. He watched as his bones became thinner, more delicate. His face lost all traces of masculinity and took on the fine structure of a woman. Watched as his school-yard rivals only son was forced to become a woman, with no reversal available. The Dark Lord was truly malicious.

He was pulled from his ruminations as Bellatrix's laughter rang through the room. "Oh, well done My Lord!" She all but squealed in delight. "May we play with her, My Lord?"

The Dark Lord chuckled at his most favored torturer. "My lovely, you get to watch with me asss our dear Ssseverusss. plays with our lovely Missss Potter. But firssst, Ssseverusss, take her to your room and care for her until ssshe wakesss. You will tell me when ssshe hasss done ssso."

Severus' back was pin straight as Voldemort issued his command. Never before had he been commanded to play with any prisoner of the Dark Lords. "As you wish it My Lord, so shall it be." He quickly scooped up the naked girl with a whispered mobilicorpus and all but ran from the Dark Lords presence. He had to get a letter to Albus immediately. 'This is far worse than I had thought.'

-HP- -SS-

Silence fell on those surrounding the Albus Dumbledore, as they saw him wearily hold his head in his hands after reading the short missive that had popped up in front of him. Slowly he raised his head and made eye contact with everyone in the room. "My dear friends, it is worse than we first suspected. I shall read you the message Severus has sent. Please," he paused to hold Sirus and Moody with his sharp eyes, "let me read it in it's entirety before anyone speaks."

_Headmaster,_

_I dare not make this too long for fear that I will be found out. The Dark Lord captured Potter after what I am told was a long chase through the halls of the ministry. He was then handed over to Bellatrix for chastisement for one hour and then placed into my care for healing. _

_I was able to tell Potter of my inability to help him at this time... I fear he was not able to withstand the Dark Lords legilimency skills and the Dark Lord now knows of the prophesy. After this, the Dark Lord ordered Lucius to perform the MUTATIO spell on Potter. _

_I am sorry Albus, there was nothing I could do to stop them, that would not have resulted in both Potter and I's deaths. I have been commanded to play with Potter when... she awakens in the company of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. I will try to find out the Dark Lords motives for this and it is my hope that I will have time and opportunity to remove Potter from this mess._

_Postmodum Austrum_

All was silent in the wake of such news. Most of the order members eyes held disbelief, but a few held incomprehension. Albus cleared his throat, breaking the horrified peace of silence, "For those of you who are not well versed in Latin, the Mutatio spell is a way to fully - mentally and physically - change a person's gender. It can not be reversed and the spell can not be used again to change the subject back to their original gender. Nor can any other form of gender changing spell be used upon the affected person."

"Who would come up with such a spell? That's horrible!" Poor Mrs. Figg yelled from the back of the room. Many heads nodded in agreement with the kindly Squib. But Albus just sat there shaking his head.

"It's original purpose was for mixing the blood lines more fully. You must remember we wizards are a minority in the grand scheme of things. A well off Head of House would take any male children, past the second born and change them to a female to make alliances with another family. It kept the families related, but only distantly. Any family that could not sire a male child would switch the first-born female to a male, therefore allowing the family name to continue."

He paused to see that everyone was paying rapt attention to his words. "Later on, when war between feuding Lords reached it's peak, instead of killing their captives, they would add them to their family after changing their gender and erasing their memories and planting new ones."

He looked up as he heard a scuffle off to his right side. His already defeated face dropped even further into sadness as he spied Remus cradling a distraught Sirius in his lap. "I am so sorry Sirius," he said. "I should not have ignored Harry this year. I just thought, that if I left him alone this year, Voldemort would have focused on me instead of him. It seems I was gravely wrong."

"Albus, isn't there anything we can do? I mean, surely Severus has an emergency portkey with him." Molly Wesley stated while slapping her hand on the table. "We can not just let Voldemort order the poor man to rape Harry! Think of what that will do to them. That was one or many things that separates Severus from the real Death Eaters."

"I know Molly, I know. Severus does have a portkey, however if he could have used it on them, they would already be here. They must be in a locked-down area of the Dark Lords abode. We can only hope for the best and pray to the gods that they make it out of this ordeal alive." With those words the venerable wizard rose from the table and flooed away from 12 Grimmauld Place, with a dejected hunch in his back.

-HP- -SS-

"Potter. Potter!" Harry whimpered softly, places she never knew she had felt sore, but the harsh whispers were forcing her to pay attention to them, not her body, and wasn't that a strange thought... "Come on Harry, I need you to focus on me, we haven't much time."

She knew that voice, "Professor?" she questioned in a groggy whisper. "What's going on?"

She was slightly shocked by the veiled relief that shone in those eyes. "What's the last thing you remember Potter?"

She quickly searched her mind for the what last happened, "I remember Tom ordering Lucius to curse me and pain, worse than what Bellatrix did to me."

"Good, at least the spell didn't erase your memories. Now, I need you to answer some questions for me. I need you to be precise and honest." He held her gaze for a long moment.

"How do you feel right now?"

"A little sore. I feel achy in places I don't remember having ever felt before."

"Do you feel like you're missing anything?" The intense look of her Professors eyes bringing her a bit more clarity of mind.

"N..." Harry trailed off, "Yes, I feel like I'm missing a few things... and that I have something I didn't before. But I couldn't tell you what exactly those things are." Her breathing speed up slightly, she closed her eyes trying to calm her racing mind and heart. She saw what was different with her in the memories of what she'd just gone through.

"Okay, it's alright Harry. I need you to stay calm for me, so you have a choice, I can give you a Calming Draught or I can stun you so you can't do anything."

"Calming Draught," she choked out. Fear building in her slowly, she never wanted to be under that spell again. She slowly sat up with her Professors help and drank down the potion that was held to her lips. She slowly relaxed into the bedding under her as the potion took effect. She breathed deeply as the panic slowly ebbed.

"What I have to tell you is of the utmost import. To start you have been asleep for roughly 5 hours since Lucius cast the spell on you. What it did was irrevocably change your gender." Harry's eyes widened in horror as Snape confirmed what her memories told her, "The nature of the spell is to easily transition ones mind to accept the change. You're not truly bothered by being female because your mind was forced to change along with your body."

He paused to allow Harry time to absorb what he had divulged already. "In the time that you have been asleep, I was able to find out the Dark Lords machinations in regards to this forced change. After you passed out, the Dark Lord informed those in the room that you are to be mine to play with." He sneered at this, but his features lost their hard edge as he took in Harry's horrified countenance. "He hopes that in changing your gender, it will upset your magic and no longer make you a threat to his 'pure-blood crusade'. I have hidden you scar in hopes that he will continue to believe his scheme has worked."

"I have tried to remove us from the keep, but measures have been taken to keep such from happening. I have no choice but to do as the Lord bids, lest we both perish. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "You must know, the Dark Lord will be in attendance at the time I am to play with you, as will Bellatrix. There is nothing I can do about this except offer you another Calming Draught. Anything more noticeable than that and I risk being discovered."

Harry nodded, her emerald green eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I suggest that you become acquainted with your new form. Take the vial on the dresser when my foot steps fade. It will last for two hours." Severus turned to the door, he pulled the door open and stepped into the hall, he turned back into the room "Remove the nightgown, the Dark Lord will not be pleased if he sees that I have dressed you."

"Alright." She said barely above a whisper, already moving to do as told. She looked up to see Snape staring at her.

"You look like your Mother." Was his farewell.

Harry finished removing the nightgown, and slowly moved in front of the full length mirror. The obvious changes did not shock her, 'Must be what the Professor meant about forced mental acceptance.' She slowly ran her hands down her body, not finding it strange to encounter breasts where there had once been nicely muscled pecs. Her breasts seemed too large for her slight frame, but not grotesquely so. Her waist was still trim and her stomach muscles still lightly defined but softer. Slightly wider hips and the same patch of soft pubic hair minus the penis. Her legs were nearly hairless as was most of her body on closer examination. Her face was similar to her former form, her face a bit thinner and her cheekbones a litter higher. Her irises were still the same piercing green set in wide almond shaped eyes. The scar upon her forehead was still there when she ran her fingers over it, still marked her as Voldemort's equal and really that was all that mattered to her even if it couldn't be seen by anyone. Her hair was much longer, brushing the top of her butt and no longer the deep brown/black of her male counterpart but a dark auburn, a true mix of color from her mother and father.

She spread her legs slightly as she ran her hands down her body. Gently acquainting herself with her new body. She shuddered and gasped as her hands traveled down between her legs, lightly brushing over her clitoris. The sudden gush of fluid slicking her fingers made her tremble as her fingers traveled further back to the opening she knew was there. She gently, slowly pushed one of her moistened fingers in gasping at the moist heat she found there. She quickly removed her hands and turned towards the dresser.

She walked to the dresser and quickly drank down the potion Snape had given her and walked back to the bed and settled against the pillows quickly drawing one into her lap to hide her nudity for the time being. She turned slightly to face the door as she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. She was thankful for the Calming Draught flowing through her system. She knew there was no way she'd be able to accept this situation without it's aid.

The door open shortly after and in walked Severus with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix close on his heels. Harry could see the undisguised glee on Bellatrix's face. The Dark Lord's face held nothing but a malicious smirk. She could feel the tingle of pain in her scare in the presence of this madman. She looked to Severus, but found nothing projected from him face, he was a complete blank and she could not help by find comfort in his blank features.

"Missss Potter. You have no idea what joy thisss bringsss me." He conjured a a plush chaise lounge for he and Bellatrix, a delighted chuckle filling the quiet room. He sprawled out in the lounge and pulled the unstable witch to straddle his lap. She watched with disgust coloring her features as Bellatrix unbuttoned her and the Dark Lords robes, exposing themselves to the room. "You may begin Sssevorusss. I wish to hear her beg for it, as I have heard your most willing paramours do."

Severus stared at Harry for a moment, "As you command my Lord." He motioned for Harry to put aside the pillow and come to him. "You will unclothe me. Then, you will kneel in the middle of the bed, head down arms at your side. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied without so much as a blink, before moving to disrobe her teacher. She kneeled at his feet and and untied his shoes, softly touching each leg to let the man know she wished to remove the item. When shoes and socks were removed she moved on to the wizards vest and shirt quickly moving through the many tiny buttons. She gently pushed the garments off Snape's shoulders and lightly brushed her hands down the mans the arms.

Snape's sharp inhale caused her to pause, her hands gently resting on the mans wrists. She quickly looked up catching the mans questioning gaze and flicked her eyes to the side where the Dark Lord and his pet lay petting each other. He gave a slight nod and she continued downward. She quickly released the belt from the buckle and unbuttoned the button fly trousers. She sank to her knees and pulled down the mans trousers and pants, caressing each leg to which Severus responding by raising the leg, allowing her to remove the mans garments.

"My, my Ssseverusss, it ssseemsss you have used your time with the girl wisssely."

A throaty chuckle brought their attention to their observes, "While your down there..." Bellatrix laughed, "suck him until he's hard." Voldemort rewarded her with a tight squeeze to her exposed breast and a hard suck to the nipple closest to his mouth.

Harry slowly kneeled in front of Severus. She gently took the mans penis in her hand wasting no time in capturing Severus' prick in her mouth, gently sucking on the head. His gasped moan urged her on. Gathering her courage around her like a shroud, she grasped the base of the hardening cock in front of her and lapped at the furled foreskin. She slowly pulled the foreskin back, lapping at the sensitive head as it was revealed.

She knew these feelings, as muted as they now were. She felt the cock in her hand twitch and harden more. Slowly she raised her other hand to caress the heavy sack hanging behind the semi-hard penis. She once again bent her head to suck the cock in-front of her and was granted another groan of pleasure and a tentative hand placed on her head. She bobbed her a few times and on the up stroke ran head tongue around the sensitive head.

"Ah... look My Lord." Bellatrix moaned into the quiet of the room. "I have never seen Severus so... taken with a woman before."

"Yesss, I sssee what you mean, Bella. I sssee our dear Ssseverusss, is mossst enjoying himssself. It'sss hard not to appreccciate good fellatio, regardless of how willing it isss. "

Harry shivered as the sibilant voice swept of her. She brought her focus back to her task as Severus' hand pulled softly on her hair, gasping lightly at the feel. She felt a shiver run through Snape and heard an answering moan. "Good girl," she heard Voldemort whisper. "Now, make her beg." He commanded.

Severus swiftly stepped back from her, she bowed her head. "Get on the bed, hands gripping the headboard." Severus quickly kneeled beside Harry as she stretched her arms above her and grasped the bars of the headboard. He slowly ran his hands down her body, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples causing her to squirm and gasp.

He quickly set about sucking, licking and caressing her pert breasts. In a matter of minutes her had her moaning and panting without having moved past her chest. As he sucked, licked and nipped at one breast his long, thin fingers plucked at sensitive nipples. Try as she might, she could not stop her gasp for more.

And more she received, to the amused chuckles across the room. Severus swiftly moved down her body, pausing but a moment to flick his tongue in and out of her belly button a few times, making her arch and squirm in his grasp. He quickly settled between her legs, his arms wrapping around her thighs, pulling them apart. She shrieked in surprise at the first touch of a tongue against her vagina, much to the other occupants pleasure.

The slow lick from the opening she knew to be there over the little nub of flesh had her gasping. She had felt the moisture gathering there as Snape had fondled her breasts. She was surprised as the action caused a large gush of fluid to spill from her. She looked down her body to see Snape looking at her. He slowly repeated the move, dipping his tongue into her and sucking. She moaned loudly, surprised by how good it felt. Snape held her eyes for a few long seconds before diving back into his duty of making her beg for more.

Severus continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her pausing every few licks to suck at the little nub that made her squirm in his grasp. She felt him speed up in response to her quickening breath and near constant moans. With a gentle but firm bite to her nub she screamed her pleasure to the room. As she came down from the high of her first female orgasm, she became aware of Severus slurping up her juices, plunging his tongue as deep as it could go into her.

"Now take her Ssseverusss. Claim the body of your rivalsss child. Make her ache for more." Harry saw the slight widening of Snape's eyes. They both forgot they were not alone.

"Hold your legs up and apart." Severus ordered, his tone harsh but his eyes gentle as they looked down on the child of his school-time rival and his best friend. She quickly obeyed the command, grabbing under her knees and holding them up and out from her body. Severus stretched himself out between her spread legs and bent his head close to her ear. "It will hurt, but I will do it quickly."

Harry relaxed her body, the Calming Draught helping immensely with her attempt, as she felt the head of Snape's heavy, erect cock at her entrance. She gasped in shock and pain as Snape entered her one go, but held himself still so she could adjust. Moments passed as she tried to reign in the pain in the midst the amused chucks of their audience. Slowly she flexed the muscles she was just made painfully aware of and earned a groan of appreciation from Severus.

"That's right little Potty, take it like a good girl." Bellatrix moaned as she pulled and pinched at her breasts all the while riding the Dark Lord.

Slowly, he flexed his hips, gently pulling out of her until just the head was inside of her giving a series . She squeezed her channel around the head of Severus' cock, making him groan in pleasure as he slowly pushed back into her tight entrance. After a handful more of the gentle thrusts, Harry gasped, "Please, faster. Please, sir."

Severus gasped loudly with the whispered plea. "Gods yes! You're so tight!" He sped up his thrusting. He made a few fast, yet shallow thrusts, trying to find the angle that would allow him to fully sheath his hard cock into her. Finding the right angle he hammered into her, ripping a yell of pleasure from her throat.

"Oh yes! Harder, ple..." Her babbled words were broken off as another yell of pleasure was torn from her heaving chest.

"That's it Ssseverusss. Unhinge her, make her beg for you to take her, use her, OWN her."

"Ahh... Yes! Take me, fuck me," Harry whispered into Severus' ear. Slowly she began to meet Severus thrust for thrust, until he stilled her hips. Slowly he pulled out of her enjoying the wet, gripping slid of her passage against his turgid member. He quickly lay beside her and pulled her into his lap.

He quickly conjured chains in the ceiling and leather cuffs onto Harry's wrists. He quickly attached the cuffs to the chins and shortened them until Harry was being held in a crouch with her arms above her head.

"Up, Cicaro." He gripped her hips to steady her, "Now ride me. Mmm..." Severus closed his eyes in pleasure. "That's it, Cicaro. Take it slow, feel every inch of me as it slides in, caressing you, stretching you."

Harry threw her head back, basking in the feel of Severus' words and flesh. Feeling the slow pleasurable slide of his cock entering her. Taking her higher with each inch until she was flush against him. Slowly he guided her back up his shaft and down, until she had a rhythm. Slowly she pumped her legs up and down, squeezing her passage tightly on the up stroke.

Quickly gaining courage from the near constant moaning coming from the man beneath her, Harry wrapped her hands around the chains holding her up and used the added leverage to raise her hips until the head of Severus' cock was just touching inside her and gave several shallow thrusts before fully sheathing him within herself hard and repeated the action. Pulling several loud groans from the panting man.

Severus sat up and pulled Harry close to him, quickly latching onto a pert nipple. Harry cried out in pleasure and slammed her hips down into Severus'. She writhed uncontrollably under the mans assault of her sensitive buds, moaning in constant pleasure, begging for release.

"Take her from behind now, Ssseverusss." He shifted his gaze to the Dark Lord, watched as the evil being fucked Bellatrix and shivered in disgust at the scene. "Pound into her until ssshe ssscreeamsss."

He carefully eased out from under the girl to the side and moved behind her. He quickly banished the chains in the ceiling. With a gentle hand to her back he had bent over and attached the cuffs to the headboard. He spread her legs further apart and quickly shuffled into place behind her. He quickly thrust into her and set up a fast tempo, never giving Harry time to breathe between the moans her ripped from her over sensitized body. He slowly slid his hand up her sweat slicked back and tangled his fingers into her wavy hair and pulled her up away from the bed. The scream that movement tore from her echoed off the stone walls and caused Severus to thrust harder. He moved his free hand to her hanging, jiggling breasts massaging, pinching and twisting the flesh as her pounded into her tight heat.

He felt her walls begin to clench sporadically around his thrusting cock felt her grind into him hard and fast. He let go of her hair and reached his hand around to strok the nub that would quickly bring her to climax. "Ahh... yesss..." she moaned. "So close Sir. Harder, faster, please," she hissed, slipping into parseltongue. Severus quickened his pace upon hearing the sensual hissing and stilled as he felt the rhythmic clenching tear his orgasm from his body. He was vaguely aware of their shouts echoing off the walls as the body in front of his sagged to the bed.

He was startled from his dazed state of mind by the clapping of the Dark Lord. "Well done Ssseverusss." He stared at the Dark Lord as he approached the bed, holding a vial of a familiar potion. "Give her thisss. Then you may return her to Dumbledore and hisss Order of Misssfitsss."

"My Lord? Is it your wish I go to Azkaban?" Severus stared incredulously at the vial in his hand, "For surely you know, that is where they will wish to send me for this." He said waving the vial in hand.

The Dark Lord laughed, the disquieting sound chilling Severus to the bone. "Be glad I do not kill you where you are, Ssseverusss. I'm sure a ssspy sssuch asss yourssself can convince thossse foolsss you had to do it." Voldemort swept from the room, "Bella, make sssure the traitor isss isss gone in twenty minutesss. If he isss not, kill him and leave the girl in Diagon Alley!"

Severus jumped from the bed, quickly cleaning and dressing himself with two flicks of his wand. Another flick and the trunk at the foot of the bed popped open a sweeping circle and flick towards the trunk set his possessions to packing. He quickly turned towards the unconscious woman on his bed and muttered a cleaning charm. Nothing happened, 'Fuck!' He tried the charm again and still nothing happened.

He swiftly picked up the vial and turned Harry over. "Harry, Harry, you need to wake up. We need to get out of here but we can't leave if you don't take this." Harry opened sleepy eyes, nodded to Severus' harsh whisper and opened her mouth for the man to pour the potion into her mouth. She quickly swallowed the surprisingly sweet potion and her professor quickly cleaned her with a flick of his wand.

She watched as another flick transfigured his robes into a simple dress for her. Her mind set to racing as she noticed the last items packing themselves as Severus helped her into the dress and swiftly picked her up. A whispered locomotor trunk had the trunk following Snape as he raced down the hall without so much as a glance backwards.

Harry was further startled as they exited the building into the blinding light of day. As soon as they were clear of the shadow of the building Severus grabbed the trunk and with a whispered sanctuary they disappeared.

-HP- -SS-

SO, I had planned to make this a one shot. Buuut... I'm not going to! I'm thinking 2 chapters may three. This one got away from me. I have NO idea where that sex scene came from, but I am very pleased with how it came out. Thanks for reading!

Birdie =^.^=


	2. To Hell in a Handbasket My Dear

Well, here's chapter 2. I really tried to keep everyone in character with a few peeks at a genteel Snape. Not too much, I don't want to give anyone a toothache with the amount of sweet.

The standard disclaimer still applies. I write this for me and share it with you. No money was had by anyone.

-HP- -SS-

A grunt was all that signaled the appearance of Severus and Harry. He quickly walked to the love-seat and gently laid Harry down, covering her with the throw on the back of the couch. He quietly made his way to the hidden doorway and knocked. Hearing some grumbled words he took a seat before the Headmaster's desk and waited for the man to emerge from his rooms.

With a muttered curse the Headmasters door opened and the venerable man stepped through into his office. He shuffled forward the handful of steps to his chair before look up to see who had interrupted him, and visibly sagged in relief.

"Severus, my boy! Were you able to smuggle Harry out with you?"

Severus waved his hand toward the love-seat that the now female Saviour was laid out on. "I did not have to smuggle us out Albus." The dour man replied, he raised his head and stared at the Headmaster, allowed him to see the fear that was creeping into his eyes. "The Dark Lord gave me twenty minutes to remove myself and Potter from his abode lest he kill me and drop her naked in the middle of Diagon Alley." Snape quickly rubbed his face, as if he were trying to rid the experience from his eyes. "He informed me that he knew I was a spy after handing me this vial." He told the man in hushed tones, carefully placing the vial upon the man's desk.

The old wizard carefully stroked his beard as he regarded the defeated looking man. "I take it you know what was in the vial and that you attempted to resolve the situation before giving it to Harry."

Severus nodded in answer to the Headmasters statement. "Are you going to tell me what was in the vial, Severus? It is much to early in the day for me to play guessing games."

"iFertilis Domum/i."

"I see. Tell me what happened from the time you were called to when you escaped. You may leave out the more... delicate details." Severus chuckled darkly, 'iThat's good, there no way he'd want to know that a female Harry Potter sucks cock better than a seasoned Knockturn Alley whore/i,' he thought his mind fighting the hysteria that tickled the edges of his mind.

center -HP- -SS- /center

"Where is ….ishe/i? Sirius' hysterical voice pierced the silence of the hospital wing. Poppy came sweeping from behind a curtain at the far end of the of the ward.

She narrowed her crystal blue eyes at the brash man. "Sirius Black! If you can't control yourself I will eject you from my ward faster than a snitch moves! Do you understand me?" The troubled man nodded, properly chastised. "In that case, go see Harry. She's perfectly healthy, Severus did an amazing job healing her of the effects left from Bellatrix's torture." She patted the distraught man on the shoulder before leading he and the silent Werewolf to the curtained bed.

Strengthening his resolve to just be there for his now god-daughter, Sirius wiped the tears from his face and grabbed Remus' hand in search of physical support. "Knock, knock," he said peeking his head around the partition.

"Sirius! Remus!" The silky sweet voice exclaimed as they came around the curtain. "Poppy said she wouldn't let you in until I've had my breakfast." She smiled brightly at the medi-witch hovering at the foot of her bed.

Poppy patted her covered foot, "Well, you've been such a good patient that I called them after ordering your breakfast from the kitchens. Dobby should pop in any minute with it." She turned her gaze to the two men, "Do inot/i upset the girl! If I hear any raised voices, you'll be out on your ears!"

She turned and left the men to visit with the young woman. Harry turned to her two Godfathers, smiling brightly at them. "It's okay, I'm not going to bite." Her giggle was rich and airy, and nothing like her male counterparts. She grabbed the spare wand Dumbledore had given her and conjured the two men comfortable seats. "Well? You just..."

She was cut off by the appearance of Dobby being weighed down by the tray piled with all sorts of breakfast treats. "Thanks Dobby!" She said with a pat to the overly helpful house elf. "A fine job as always"

Dobby's blush spread across his face and raced down his long ears. "Miss Harry Potter is most welcome. Dobby lives to serve kind Miss Potter," he squeaked before popping out.

"How are you feeling, Harry? Albus wouldn't tell us more than the Dark Lord called Severus out as a spy and gave him a limited amount of time to get the two of you out of his stronghold." Remus hurried to expand their knowledge when her noticed the blush rising on Harry's cheeks. "And of course Albus read us the letter Severus was able to send..."

"Yes, please spare us the horrible details of his iplay time/i." Sirius grumbled angrily. He flinched when Remus' elbow collided with his ribs and shot the man a glare before returning his gaze to Harry. He shrank back in his chair when he met Harry's irate glare.

"Don't you take that tone with me you pompous prig!" she hissed at her godfather. "Professor Snape did what he had to to get us out of an impossible situation. One that I put us in by rushing in headfirst. You will not malign the man's character just because your a stubborn, prejudiced pig!" She finished poking him in the chest. She turned back to her breakfast and set to it with gusto completely ignoring Sirius.

After fifteen minutes of Sirius looking betrayed because of her outburst. Remus broke the silence with a chuckle. Sirius looked stricken by his lovers laughter, which turned into full on guffaws when he took in the dark hair wizards expression. Harry just looked confused by the seemingly spontaneous laughter.

"Your mother said those very words to Sirius no less than ten times in our seventh year." Harry grinned at the still chuckling man. "You look a lot like her now. Your hair is darker and wavy, you look like a real mix of your parents now."

Remus smiled sadly, as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Harry. Dumbledore feels awful that he made you feel like no one was there to help you." He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the girl into his arms. "We should have taken your worries more seriously. But we dismissed them and that cost you your identity."

Harry hugged the werewolf tightly, burying her face in his chest. She took comfort in his arms, the apology went a long way to dispelling her guilt over the situation. "Thanks Remus. It'd be nice if everyone would remember that even though I'm... was a wizard, I'm clueless about wizard traditions and all that. Occlumency might have gone better if Professor Dumbledore had told Severus to teach me ieverything/i that goes into the technique."

Harry smiled shyly at her godfather, "Has anyone talked to Ron, 'Mione, Nevelle, Luna and Ginny? We found something that you'd ilove/i to get your hands on Siri." Harry's mischievous smirk made the pouting man smile lightly.

"Not yet. Everyone was too worried about getting you back first." He pulled his wand from his robe, "Would you like me to let Albus know your cohorts have a gift for me?" She nodded with a huge smile.

center -HP- -SS- /center

Five shocked faces stared at Harry. "Hey guys," she whispered shyly. "I guess no one warned you ahead of time, eh?"

"Oh Harry!" Harry barely had time to brace herself as she was smothered by a frantic Hermione, and completely unable to bite back her gasp of pain. Hermione released her friend and jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry Harry! Do you need me to get Madam Pompfrey?" She cried in alarm.

Harry quickly shook her head, "No, no. There's no need to get Poppy, she's already said that I can only take mild pain potions and no more than four a day." Harry smiled at her friend, "Besides, I'm no stranger to sore muscles and bruised flesh. But, enough of that. DO you still have that present we found for Sirius?" Her smile brightened at the thought of what they'd found in their search of the Department of Mysteries. "He really should open it as soon as possible."

"Oh yes! We wouldn't want the wrackspurts to get at his gift." Luna answered dreamily.

Everyone smiled at the quirky young blond. "Here it is Harry," Neville said placing a cage in Sirius' hands. The adults looked on in shocked silence, not believing what they saw. Sirius' watery eyes met the shining emerald of his goddaughters. "You found Pettigrew? I can be free.."

He quickly lost the fight to stay conscious, luckily for him he was surrounded by a number of competent wizards. Poppy quickly had the man in hospital pajamas and tucked into a bed. He would be a free man in a matter of hours, he'd need to be well rested if he wanted to repossess his birthright and take custody of his goddaughter.

center -HP- -SS- /center

It was late at night, the moon's light spilling in the window she'd claimed. She'd been able to distract Sirius all day yesterday with the business of clearing his name and the beginnings of reclaiming his life. Today had been nothing but an uphill battle. One fight after another. Starting and ending with him wanting Snape arrested for assault. She had, in both instances used his attempted murder of the man against him.

She smiled fretfully at her reflection. She wasn't bothered by her new form, but from what she had been told, that was the nature of the spell. She didn't feel like a stranger in her own skin, she was at peace with herself. She wanted the guilty glances to stop and just get on with her life. But first, she need to talk to Severus. She knew that he'd slipped in sometime last night, because her glasses were mysteriously found on the side table.

She knew he was the only one that would answer her questions. Dumbledore wouldn't let Madam Pompfrey tell her what the results of her continuous scans showed her. Sirius' anger was over more than her and Severus' forced intimacy, so here she sat, waiting for the sneaky man to show himself.

Harry's lips twitched as she caught movement in her peripheral vision, and therefore was not startled when the rich voice broke the silence. "You should be in bed. You won't heal if your careless with your body." She waved her hand carelessly, waving away his concerns.

"Pish posh!" She said softly, "the only person whose health is in imminent danger is Professor Dumbledore's." She pinned the Potions Master with a knowing look. "I might not be of age," she noted the flinch the man was unable to mask, "however, that does not mean I am incapable of dealing with issues that might be a delicate nature."

She smiled at the man's doubtful look. "Come now Professor, surely you know that girls mature faster than boys. Just because I was a boy a week ago does not mean the spell didn't include that aspect as well. So, I'll ask you, since you've never bought into the whole iSaviour/i mentality. What is it that our twinkling-eyed friend thinks I'm not ready to deal with?"

Severus looked the girl, no, young woman over critically. He looked for the fearful posturing that her male self was well known for but could not see anything more than this mature young woman. He started slowly, his dark chocolate voice filling the silence, "The Headmaster, in his perceived, all-knowing wisdom felt that we should wait until we had definitive proof of the situation before coming to you." His lips twitched as he heard her mutter ioh for the love of all that holy/i. "Yes, I quite agree with you. What do you remember of the time before we fled the Dark Lord's lair?"

Harry carefully blanked her expression before looking the man in the eye, "You mean besides the mind blowing sex?" She smirked at the man's obviously shocked face. "I remember Tom telling you to feed me a potion before cleaning me and getting out quick and in a hurry. So, what was it? I felt your magic move over me a few times before you gave me the potion."

"You are correct. I tried to use a cleaning charm on you, but it would not work." He moved closer looking out over the schools grounds, trying to find a tactful way to finish what he had to say.

"Oh, just spit it out. There's nothing you could tell me that would shock me at this point." She gently turned his face so she could look the man in the eyes. "Voldemort did ithis/i for a reason." She finished gesturing at her body.

"iFertilis Domum/i."

"Wow! I knew he hated me, but... Wow!" She whispered to herself. "He made us have sex in-front of him and then forces you to feed me a fertility potion so that we can leave his hideout alive. I lied, I'm shocked." Harry cast a glance to the man beside her. "I take it the spell Poppy keeps casting on me is to detect if I'm pregnant?"

Severus nodded, hiding his face behind the fall of his hair. "And what will happen to me if I am?" She stood from the cold window casement, grabbing the silent man's hand and pulling him towards her hospital bed. She pushed him down at the foot of the bed and took up a position by the head. "In the muggle world they have special classes for girls that become pregnant and private schools generally expel girls that find themselves iin the family way/i. I have no idea what to expect in the wizarding world."

Severus stared at her in shock, and cursed himself. He had treated the male Harry like he knew the ins and outs of wizarding culture like his cocky father. He knew the boy to be ignorant of their ways, and Dumbledore had allowed them all to continue on in that vain when dealing with the boy. "In most cases that the school has seen, the woman in question was married before reaching her majority and therefore allowed to stay. In cases where the woman in question is not married she is sent home and allowed to complete her classes by correspondence."

"In a case such as yours, where the cause is created by nefarious means, you will be allowed to stay until your... condition begins to make itself known." Severus quickly rose from the bed, "Good night, Miss Potter."

"Professor! Wait." She quietly stayed the man with a hand on his arm. "And what of you? What will happen when if it becomes know that you are the father?"

"Anything from being dismissed from my position here to Azkaban," he said in a dead voice.

Harry gently turned the man to face her, standing on the bed so that she could look him in the eye without straining her neck she gently cupped his face between her hands. "No one will do anything to you. You are a very brave man, Severus Snape, and no deserves to lose their job or their freedom because they were forced to protect themselves or another by any means necessary." She placed a gentle kiss on the man's lips. "Thank you. Regardless of what has happened and what may come of it, you saved my life."

Harry climb under the covers of her bed, and wished the quickly retreating man a pleasant night.

center -HP- -SS- /center

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Oh for the love of.." Harry muttered to herself. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by the angry visage of her godfather. She smiled menacingly at the man, "Can I help you, dearest godfather?"

Sirius quickly backed away in fear, going so far as to hide behind his lover. Remus shook his head at the temperamental man. "Harry, why didn't you just wait for Albus to tell you what was going on? You know..."

Harry's scoff of disgust cut the sandy haired man off. "Please! Dumbledore wouldn't tell me until I'd begun puking what the potion Snape had to give me was." She stared at each man until they backed up a step. With a nod she pointed the man to the chairs by her bed. "I know that everyone wants to let me be a ichild/i while I can be, but it's too late for that. It was to late for that from the moment Albus placed me in the Dursley's care. I was never allowed to just be a child. I cooked, cleaned and did all the yard work before I even started Primary School."

"Let me tell you two something. For as long as I can remember, bI/b have been the one to make all my own decisions. As long as I didn't get into trouble that needed the attention of my guardians, the Dursley's couldn't have cared less. Albus thinks he's protecting me, but really, he's the one at fault for this whole unfortunate mess."

A pop cut in before she could continue. "Thank you Dobby. Breakfast looks delicious." She smiled at the elf as he spun in happy circles before disappearing with a pop. She shook her head in bemused wonder before starting in on her breakfast.

"But Harry, surely you can see that the Headmaster knows what he's doing. He only has your best interest in mind."

Harry rolled her eyes in aggravation at her stubborn godfathers. "Surely you can't believe that pile of tripe! Professor Dumbledore's first concern isn't me or you. He let you go to Azkaban without a trial Sirius. His first concern is and always has been for the wizarding world as a whole. Never for the pieces that make up the whole."

"Now, Harry, surely you don..."

"Oh, don't you bsurely/b me, you manipulative old coot!" Harry cut in on the sneaking Headmaster. "iExpelliarmus, Incarcerous/i," she quickly incanted. She leveled her borrowed wand at her godfathers as they made to help the old manipulator. "I don't think so." she hissed dangerously. "Unless you want to be immobilized as well, I suggest you stay right where you are." Quickly casting a binding spell to hold the Headmasters magic out of his grasp, Harry cast the Patronus charm. Mild surprise ran through her as she was faced with not the stag she was used to but a sleek panther. She silently sent her Patronus on its way with a careless flick towards the dungeons of the castle.

"Now, in just a short while we will be joined by Professor Snape, who is bringing with him iveritaserum/i. I intend to get all this, 'it's for your own good' business out of the way and prove that what I've said is the truth in one fell swoop."

Harry smiled at the shocked faces that surrounded her. "Oh, and Sirius. James, really? You can't call me that anymore. It's just plain silly!" She turned her attention back to her meal as they waited for the Potions Master to join them. She smiled to herself, 'Ron and 'Mione are going to kill me when they hear about this.'

"Miss Potter, while I find the sight of the Headmaster bound to a chair and at the mercy of his two greatest chess pieces, I really must know if you're in your right mind." Severus' voice shocked everyone, none having heard his entrance.

"Oh, my mental state is just fine, sir. If you'd be so kind as to dose the Headmaster, we can get this started. I would like to have Poppy scan me again so that I can get out of here."

center -HP- -SS- /center

To say that he was shocked when the panther Patronus leapt up onto his work bench was an understatement. However, he was utter floored when Harry's voice asked that he come to the infirmary for a short meeting, "ioh and Severus, could you please bring the veritaserum with you? It will greatly expedite matters./i.

For no other reason than sheer curiosity, Severus found himself collecting the asked for vial and flooing to the infirmary. He silently made his way to the group around Harry's bed. His shock at the state the Headmaster was in went unnoticed by those seated. "Miss Potter, while I find the sight of the Headmaster bound to a chair and at the mercy of his two greatest chess pieces, I really must know if you're in your right mind," he drawled.

"Oh, my mental state is just fine, sir." The smirk never leaving her lips. "If you'd be so kind as to dose the Headmaster, we can get this started. I would like have Poppy scan me again so that I can get out of here."

"Now Severus, my boy, surely you're not going to do as she asks," Albus asked in shock. "She's merely..."

Harry's mild iPetrificus/i stopped the headmasters words, and earned her an amused nod from the Potion Professor. Severus quickly gave the headmaster the required three drops and took a seat behind Harry. He wished to have a good view of this, he had been waiting nigh on 17 years for this. 

Harry removed the paralysis spell after giving the potion time to be absorbed. "Now Headmaster. Please tell me why you allowed my godfather to be placed in Azkaban without a proper trial?"

Severus watched as a sweat broke out on the Headmasters forehead. "I feared that you would end up with an attitude like your father. I needed you to be placed somewhere you wouldn't be given everything you asked for."

"What was your intention in running from me last year?

"I wished for Voldemort to focus his sights away from Hogwarts."

"What gave you the impression that he would leave me alone? With exception to my third year, Voldemort has always come after me."

"I thought that his attacks on you were to taunt me. To draw me out into the public, to force my hand."

Severus snorted humorlessly, "If I may Harry, I'd like to ask the Headmaster a question?" She nodded to the man. "Albus, why did you not inform me that you had not seen to Harry's introduction to wizarding society?

"Why would I? Harry is a powerful person. She should be able to manage blind learning with little trouble." Albus replied with a careless shake of his head.

Severus watched in mounting glee as Sirius leapt from his chair. "How could you!" He shouted in disbelief. "Every muggle born is given extra tuition on the wizarding world when they start here. "How could you let Harry miss out on something so vital?"

"Well, she's not a muggle born is she. She's a half-blood. Besides, Arabella should have seen to her wizarding education. That is why I placed her near Harry's relatives home."

"Someone give this man a shovel," Harry muttered. "What did you hope to gain in withhold the information that Severus had to give me a fertility potion to secure our release from the Dark Lord?"

"Well, I had hoped to foster Sirius' dislike of Severus. I had to find someway to keep Severus out of the way if you do turn up pregnant."

"But why?" Remus asked. It seemed the answer was only logical to the Headmaster, if the look upon his face was anything to go by.

"Well, he's no longer of use to me." Everyone's face held shock at that pronouncement. "He was found out as a spy, I can no longer use him for anything more than his potions skills."

"I can not believe we were arguing in your honor! I..." Sirius stammered.

"I can not believe we trusted you so blindly," Remus ground out. "I have never been so ashamed of my association with a person." He stalked over to the bound man. "You will be receiving an order from the Wizengamot in the morning. You are not to interact with Harry in a private setting. If and when you need to speak to her it will be in the presence of Sirius or myself."

"Worse than a Malfoy by-far!" Severus glanced at Harry, allowing his lips to curl slightly at her words.

"Fawkes!" He called out. The flash of fire and melodic trill calmed those in the room. "If you could please take Albus to his office, I believe we are quite through with him!"

Those gathered watched as the most talented wizard of his age was taken away by his familiar like a mother would her errant child. "Oh my!" They heard Poppy say as Fawkes burst into flames with the headmaster. Harry giggled as the sight of the bird holding onto the Headmasters ear burned into her memory.

"Harry Potter! What did you just do?" Harry tried to be serious as she addressed the kindly woman.

"I didn't do anything," she tried to say in an offended tone, but the chuckles coming from the men around her ruined the effect she was aiming for. "Poppy, could you please perform the pregnancy spell. We have plans to make and only a summer to make them in. It would be nice to know if there'll be more planning and input needed," She told the matronly woman as she glanced at Snape.

"Oh, there's no need for the spell. I knew when the Headmaster had Severus bring you in here." She placed her hands on her hips, "I told that meddlesome old man to tell you if he wouldn't let me. He iassured/i me that he had. When I …"

"MADAM! If you would be inform us!" Severus yelled over the woman's ranting. "We have no knowledge of the results."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just get so upset with that man!" She smoothed out her apron. "Harry, Severus, I know this situation was not entered into by choice, but you will soon be parents."

"Thank you Poppy," Harry said softly. "Could I possibly bother you for some clothes. We need to get going if we plan to get anything accomplished today."

iSo? Did it come out a s good as I think it did? Dumbledore totally didn't go where I wanted him to. I tried to keep him a good Dumbles, but he wanted to be power drunk Dumbles. Of course half of this was written while I was hopped up on Red Bull, so that could be the reason he went so wacky.

Birdie =^.^=/i

Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA.


	3. Join the Club

centeriI'm afraid that no matter how hard I try, this chapter is going to be pure smut! You have been warned./i/center

center -HP- -SS- /center

Harry cheerfully walked down the street her arm looped with Severus'. It had taken a bit of work, but with Severus to back her up she and the seasoned spy were able to ditch her godparents and head for muggle London. Robes were all well and good, but she wanted the variety that muggle fashion offered. Of course, shopping wasn't the main reason she had enlisted Severus to her cause, she and the man had to discuss what they wanted to do about their pending parenthood.

Severus allowed Harry to steer him where she liked, as he kept a sharp eye on those around them. They might not being in the wizarding areas of the city, but that didn't mean Death Eaters weren't looking for them here. He looked down as he felt Harry tug on his arm, "Would you mind waiting here? I'm sure you don't want to be dragged into a lingerie store."

He nodded slightly and casually leaned against the wall. He took up station where he could clearly see the dressing rooms and the register, and wished he hadn't. Harry stood facing a clerk her arms held out to the side top less. He felt himself grow hard as he remember how those pert mounds felt in his hands, how they tasted...

He watched as the clerk help Harry try on various bras and nearly came in his pants when she came out of the dressing room in nothing but undergarments and a garter. He paid attention to little else as he watched the clerk help Harry secure the stockings to the garter. Harry quickly re-entered the dressing room and exited minutes latter in the sun dress Poppy had given her and a large stack of lingerie.

Severus tried to get his raging libido under control. He tried to blank his face of all emotion before turning to Harry as she exited the shop. "Thank you for waiting outside. Sirius would have demanded to go in with me and make me get the plainest items available."

Harry looped her arm through Severus' as they started back down the street. "So, part of my reason for dragging you along with me is to discuss what we want to do about our situation. I know you told me what would happen with my schooling, but I want to know what ioptions/i are available to a young woman in my position in wizarding society."

"You want to know if termination or even adoption are viable means?" He saw her hesitant nod and continued, "While unplanned pregnancies are frequent in our culture, unwanted ones are not as prevalent as in the muggle world. Magical children are considered a blessing and therefore seldom terminated."

His eyebrows drew together, debating whether he should say what he iwanted/i. It was Harry's body after all, but he knew that she wanted to know what he wanted. "If you do not wish to raise the child, I would be more than willing to do so."

She looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes. He smirked at her, "I know it does not seem like it, but I do want children. Being a spy put considerable pressure on any romantic deals I might have had."

She smiled wryly at him, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I'd expect you're very popular with the ladies when you go out." She gentle bumped into him, "You're tall, dark, mysterious and you have a voice that could melt butter. Not to mention you fuck like a porn star."

"Ah! Here we are." She stated to the stunned man. She quickly pulled the man into a store that read 'Marks and Spencer'. Harry quickly led the man to the woman's department and settled him into a chair by the dressing rooms.

Harry quickly had a stack of items to try and proceeded to model some of the sexier pieces for Severus. The last dress she tried on seemed to have the most effect. Severus couldn't seem to tear his eyes from where the garter peaked out. She was sure she could break the mans iron control.

Perhaps she would just tease him a bit longer. The man was staying at Grimmauld with them, she could just slip into his room in one of those lacy numbers. She made her way back to the dressing room and smiled delightedly. There was far to much for her to carry on her own. "Severus, could you help me bring this to the counter?" Harry counted the mans steps in her head, and just as he entered the dressing room she bent over to gather a few of the denims she had tried on.

She grinned at the mans moan, she could imagine what the man was thinking. The black thong she had on left little to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine much considering he had seen her in all her glory. She straightened up in apparent shock and turned around colliding with Severus chest. She could feel the man erection poking her in the stomach.

Harry moaned softly and then gasped in delight as Severus claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. With two flicks of her wand she had the door shut and a silencing charm in place. Severus quickly lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around the man's waist and ground her hips into his, ripping groans of pleasure from both of them.

"Ah...," she tore her mouth from Severus'. "Fuck me please, Severus. Wanted you to fuck me again all week."

Severus' deep moan vibrated through Harry causing her to writhe. "Merlin, I've been hard since I saw you putting on that garter. Wanted to take you right then and there," he breathed against her neck. He moved his hand from where it as gripping Harry's butt and ghosted his fingers over her clothed vagina. He quickly had his trousers and pants pushed down far enough to free his hard cock.

Harry continued to rub against Severus, barely waiting for the man to move her panties aside before sheathing the man in her tight heat. Severus shouted at the sudden pleasure of Harry's tight, wet heat around him. "Ah, Merlin and Morgana. I hope you want it hard and fast," he growled at the writhing woman.

"Fuck yes! I want to feel the ghost of you in me all day."

"Hook your knees over my elbows," he ground out. Severus knelt on the bench along the back wall and pinned Harry there with his chest. Slowly he raised and spread his arms, placing them on the wall for balance and spreading Harry as wide as he could without hurting her.

His first thrust made her moan and grind down into his pelvis. The following thrusts had her testing the silencing charms she had put up. They quickly found a rhythm, Severus thrusting his whole cock in and out of Harry as fast as he could and Harry clenching and grinding as hard as she could.

She loved the feel of the man spearing her with his long cock, loved that she could take his whole cock and be reduced to a whimpering shuddering wreck. Soon she found the gathering ball of sexual pleasure tightening. "Ahh... ahh... Ss...Sev. Gonna..."

"Gods yes!" Severus increased the pressure of his thrusts as he felt his climax begin to wash over him. "Come for me, Harry. Milk my cock dry!" He growled against her throat.

"FUCK!" They yelled in unison as their orgasms tore through them.

Severus slowly let Harry's legs down as he panted for breath. They leaned into each other as the waited for their bodies to calm, placing gentle kisses to face and neck. Harry reached for the borrowed wand and cast a thorough cleaning charm on Severus and herself. They fixed their clothing and picked up the small mountain of clothing she planned to buy.

Quickly releasing the silencing and locking charms they made made their way to the register and back to Diagon Ally, well satiated. Not that Sirius and Remus needed to know what exactly took them so long.

center -HP- -SS- /center

iYup, smut, smut , smut. And hot damn was it fun to write! Sorry it's such a short chapter, but hey! A girl's got to sleep at some point!/i

Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA.


	4. Beast and The Harlot

_**Inspiration**____**for**____**this**____**chapter**____**was**____**taken**____**from**____**my**____**Metal**__**-**__**Core**____**playlist**__**. **__**I**__**'**__**m**____**not**____**sure**____**when**__**, **__**since**____**this**____**story**____**has**____**gone**____**past**____**the**__** 3 **__**chapters**____**I**____**had**____**originally**____**planned**____**for**__**, **__**but**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**going**____**to**____**make**____**a**____**chapter**____**that**__**'**__**s**____**DM**__**/**__**RW**__**. **__**Any**____**ideas**____**on**____**how**____**you**__**'**__**d**____**like**____**to**____**see**____**them**__**? **__**A**____**long**____**term**____**get**____**together**____**or**____**just**____**them**____**getting**____**down**____**and**____**dirty**__**? **__**I**__**'**__**m**____**open**____**to**____**suggestions**__**!**_

-HP- -SS-

Remus sat back in the booth grinning at Sirius as he ranted to himself. "Really Sirius. It's not all that bad." The grumbling man glared at his lover. "Sirius, you know nothing about shopping for a girl. You'd make her buy masculine clothing just to be difficult."

"What's wrong with that? Harry should want the more masculine stuff, Harry iwas/i a boy after all." Sirius glared at his mug of butterbeer. 'I need something stronger than this,' he thought angrily. He couldn't believe that sneaky Slytherin was in muggle London, doing Merlin knows what to his goddaughter.

He couldn't believe he let that snarky bastard distract him like that. And Harry, he didn't know what to do with a girl. He could barely handle Harry as a boy. "Oh Siri. It's not all that bad," Remus said as he patted the mans leg. He pointed towards the door when he heard the bell above it ring. "See, Severus brought her back in one piece. And she's even smiling."

Sirius stood up, intending to drag his errant goddaughter home and lock her in her room, when she caught sight of him and smiled and held up a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. Maybe it was best that Severus had gone with her. He hated shopping and it would have taken them all day to accumulate the amount that those bags most likely held.

"Hey Remi, Siri. Have you had lunch yet?" Harry asked as she slid into the booth next to Remus, smiling when the man motioned towards the back of the bar. "I'm so hungry. I never knew shopping would be this much of a work out." Remus quirked an eyebrow at the faint flush on Harry's cheeks, causing the girls blush to deepen.

"Is there anything else you need to get Harry? Or do you have what you'll need for the summer?" Remus smiled at the young witch as she pulled out the list Madam Pompfrey had slipped her when they left Hogwarts.

"Any one have a self-inking quill or a biro?" She smiled as long fingers placed a quill on the table in front of her. "Well, I've got undergarments, a handful of sundresses, a handful of 'moderate' weather dresses, three cold weather dresses and 2 formal dresses." Harry paused as Tom placed a butter beer in front of her.

Severus grabbed the drink before she could touch it, pushing it back towards the kindly bartender. "Miss... Black would prefer juice or weak tea." Harry smiled brightly at the seemingly dour man.

"Hey! What gives you the right to tell Harry what she can drink?" Sirius whispered furiously. Not understanding why Remus and Harry looked almost content with the Potion Masters display.

"Sirius, even small amounts of alcohol in the begging of a magical pregnancy can cause sever issues with the child and the mother." Remus patted the mans arm consolingly as he paled at the mention of Harry being pregnant.

"Well, I have everything but robes. Poppy wrote that I should get six everyday robes, three house robes, one dress robe and a cloak. One that can be adjusted depending on the weather." She pushed her list aside when Tom's wife came out floating four heavily laden platters before her.

"There you go dearies. Do you need anything else?" Smiled at her hungry customers and bid them an enjoyable meal when she was told no.

"Harry?" Said girl looked up meeting Siruis' gaze and cocked her head to the side. "Remus and I were wondering if you had any... issues decided?"

"We'll help you no matter what you decide Harry," Remus was quick to insert, casting a glare at his mate.

Harry set down her silverware and took a sip of her tea before answering. "Only one thing has been decided, I'm going to carry the baby to term. The discussion that come with that decision need to be had and I'd rather do that in the safety and silence of Headquarters."

"Alright Harry." Sirius smiled lightly at her, "We'll table any conversations until later."

-HP- -SS-

"Harry, you can't be serious! How could you give the snarky bastard your child," Sirius ranted, pacing in front of the fireplace ignoring the increasingly irate witch.

"I am in the room, Black," the rich voice replied in a cutting tone. "I also make up half the child's genetic makeup. Who would you suggest take the child should Harry decide she does not want to raise the child?"

Remus quickly silenced his mate before he said something he would greatly regret. He did greatly enjoy Sirius and if the looks Harry was shooting at the man were anything to go by, he wasn't to far away from becoming a eunuch. "Sirius. Sit down before you start losing body parts."

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this discussion and getting angry isn't going to solve anything." Harry leaned back into the settee she was on. "I'd like to change my name."

"What? Why?"

Harry rolled her eyes in exasperation before answering her irrational godfather. "Because Sirius, Harry James Potter ceased to exist just over a week ago. I'm not sure that keeping my name is going to help with keeping peoples hopes up." She looked at Severus with a questioning crease etched in her brow. "I feel like people are going to see this as the ultimate defeat. The Saviour wasn't killed, no, he was emasculated instead."

"She's right. The majority of those in the wizarding world do not know of the prophesy or anything concerning the war, past what is printed in the Daily." Severus slowly unfurled from his seat to walk the room. "If he has not done so yet, The Dark Lord will soon release what he did to Harry. If we announce what has happened ourselves and slip in that Harry has chosen a new name to go with her new form, we could cut the outright chaos that the Dark Lord releasing it would cause."

Harry saw Remus nodding, a thoughtful look on his face. "If that's the case, Harry, you should choose a name with a strong reference to female military commanders."

"Also, you might want to use a flower in your name as well, showing a reference to family tradition like that can only bolster support for you," Severus added. Watching with interest as Harry scanned the book shelves for a book on Goddess and female warriors.

"So, I could go with Athena, Morrigan, Badb, Freya, Andraste and possibly Kali, if I want to go for Deities of War. Then there's Boudica, Aife, Gwendolen," Harry paused to look up at the men in the room. She blushing slightly when she noticed the amused light in their eyes. She continued on with her list, "Cordelia, Atalanta, and Blenda, if I want to go with female warriors know to exist."

"Well, what about flowers then?"

"That depends on what you want the name to embody? Lily means virginity, purity and majesty." Severus looked thoughtful as he listed feminine flowers in his mind, finally continuing, "There is also Calla Lily which means beauty. Iris stands for hope, faith and wisdom and valor."

Remus nodded slightly, his eyes far away in thought. "Lily is a lovely name, however, when it becomes know that you are pregnant, it could cause some issues with your morality and such. I think your best bet for names are Gwendolen and Atalanta."

"Hmm... I can't think of a flower that sounds good with Gwendolen." Harry wrinkled her nose, "What does Sage stand for?"

"Sage signifies respect, wisdom and female fidelity. There is also Iris, signifying wisdom and valor, faith, promise in love and hope." Severus rattled off easily.

Harry looked over to Sirius and giggled at his pouting face. "What do you think Siri? I like Atalanta Sage Black, of course, that means you'll need to file papers of adoption." Harry blithely stated.

Sirius looked up at her in shock. "You'd... you'd want me to?" Harry nodded happily at her godfather. "I'd be honored to adopt you cub."

"Good! You're the closest thing to a Father figure that I've ever known. So what would you name your daughter, Papa."

"Well, I had this conversation with your mother when she found out she was pregnant with you." Sirius looked wistfully at the girl seated next to him. "She hated the whole flower thing, thought it was horribly cliche. Anyway... We both liked Cassiopeia Pyxis Potter, that would have been your name if you were a girl."

He smiled at the stunned look on Remus' face, "You didn't think you were the only one to have baby chats with Lily did you?" he scoffed at his mate. "Anyway now, I think I like Iris Sagitta Black. I think Iris does a splendid job of embodying who you are. And Sagitta is a constellation in the form of an arrow."

"So, should we send an owl to Mr. Lovegood and the Daily Prophet to see if they would like to interview the new and improved Harry Potter?" She smiled brightly and hugged Sirius for all she was worth. "What do we do to make you my father? We should have that all squared away before any interviews are given."

-HP- -SS-

To say that Iris was miffed was more than an understatement. After deciding to contact the two major British Wizarding newspapers, she and her father had gone to the Ministry to get the adoption completed. It was far simpler than she had thought it would be. A few drops of Sirius' blood in a potion, a dose of veritaserum, a list of 20 inane questions about her and a signature later, she was officially Iris Sagitta Potter Black. Apparently, being the only living member of a pure-blood family made it illegal for her to drop the name.

But that wasn't the source of her bad mood, no, her horrible mood was caused by the currently ranting figure pacing in-front of her. For the last three days Sirius had insisted on going everywhere with her. Her borrowed wand had been confiscated after she had used levicorpus on the man when he had tried to follow her into the bathroom.

"Black! If you do not cease and desist, I will be forced to use the Unforgivables on you!" Severus roared at the man. Remus sighed, the tension in the room dropping caused the man to sag in relief. "We ALL know that Iris being pregnant is an issue, however, that is not a logical reason to take out your frustration on the girl or myself."

Iris smiled in gratitude at the man she was quickly being attached to. "She is not pregnant by our cooperative efforts. She is in such a way because of the Dark Lords scheming and no amount of yelling and crying is going to change what has occurred."

"He's right Sirius. You've spent the last three days following Iris around whining. You haven't given her and Severus the privacy they need to make a joint decision on what they want to do." He stopped and glared at the blue-eyed man when he snorted in disgust. "And mark my words, Sirius Orion Black, if you don't let them make this decision on their own you'll be getting in touch with your canine side for the foreseeable future!"

"But..."

"No buts Siri." Iris sighed tiredly, "I've been fighting Voldemort for most of my life. I grew up in an abusive home and been manipulated by an old man who thinks no one knows better than he." She smiled sadly at the man, "I've always been just a bit more mature than my peers, I've had to be. I know you want to be the one to make the choices, but the way I was raised, I can't let you do that. I need you there to listen and help me work through the problem, not tell me what I'm going to do."

Sirius nodded dejectedly and shifted to Padfoot. He slowly walk to Iris and put his head in her lap. "It's okay Padi. I know you care, I just wish you wouldn't be so vocal about it." She patted his head and gave him a scratch behind his ears. "Just think, you'll get to spoil this kid rotten. And teach it all of the Marauder's tricks."

Padfoot whined softly before rubbing his nose against Iris' stomach. "But before anything like that can happen, you need to let Severus and I decide what we should do. We're at war and I'm on top of the 'Important People To Take Out' list."

"Come on Padfoot. Let's go work on your bike. It's been sitting in the garden shed all this time, I'm sure it could use a major tune up." Remus threw a wink over his shoulder at Iris and tapped his nose causing the girl to blush violently.

The silence she and Severus were left in was deafening. She looked over to the man only to see him staring intently at her. She smiled sweetly at the man and giggled when all he did was roll his eyes at her. Iris got up and slowly walked over to Severus, straddling his lap before he could so much as twitch and wrapped her arms around the mans neck.

"Thank you Sev'rus," she mumbled into his neck. "You've been a great this last week. I don't think I could have handled Sirius without you to back me up." He smiled at the girl and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What is it you wish to do concerning the child? My offer still stands or should you wish to take on the child, I will help you in any way you deem helpful."

Iris smiled softly at the cautious man, carefully gauging her words, "You keep inferring the same thing, Severus. I know it's my body and that I have the final say in what I want. And other than saying that you'd raise the child if I didn't want to, you haven't made your wishes known."

"I want this child. It is not at fault for how it was created and I will not punish it for something it had no say in. Having said that, I need to know what it is that you _want_ before I can make any strides in my decisions."

He gently turned her head, looking in her eyes to gauge the depth of truth her statements held. With a sigh he nodded, "I am unsure of when it started, but I have become attached to you. If nothing else, I would like for us to raise our child together."

"I'd like that too. I want this child to have the family I never did." She looked up at Severus with pleading eyes, "We can be a family right? You, me, Siri, Remi and the baby?"

Severus took one look at her face and knew he could never deny her, "Of course. We can't have our Saviour not get her way." He smirked when his statement pulled a giggle from Iris. _'__A__family__would__be__nice__,'_ he thought to himself. "How do you feel about six?"

"Six? Six what?" She couldn't help the bewildered expression that touched her face when Severus did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at her. She smiled quite suddenly and chuckled, "Hmm... why stop at six?" She jumped up suddenly, "So, does that mean you've got to make an honest woman of me?"

"Of course, with the amount of sex we'll be having, it would be scandalous of us not to." He pulled her back to him and took her mouth in a bruising kiss. _'__Oh__Merlin__! __I__could__get__used__to__this__quickly__,'_ they both thought. They broke apart minutes later gasping for breath. "Come. Let's go inform your parents of our decision."

Iris smiled happily as Severus lead her to the garden where Sirius kept his flying motorcycle. "I bet you a weeks worth of detention that he faints."

-HP- -SS-

"Are you ready sweet heart," Remus asked again. Iris smiled at him, taking comfort in the face of his concern for her feelings.

"I'm ready. Hey, Remi?" She cautiously asked, smiling when he turned back, worry etched into his face. "Can I call you Dad?" When he nodded his shocked consent she threw her arms around the mans neck and squeezed for all she was worth.

"Let's get going, your Papa and Severus should be done setting up the ground work of the interview." He smiled brightly at her, "Time for you to shine my little star." He held out the floo powder for her.

She threw down the powder before stepping in and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron, Private Dinning Room 1!" As a boy she had hated magical travel, Port-keys made her feel jittery and queasy and the Floo made her want to puke before even making it to her destination. She stepped out of the floo without missing a beat.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Iris Sagitta Potter Black, formerly Harry James Potter." Severus' dulcet voice washing over her. She dropped a curtsy before shaking the two reporters hands.

"Iris, you've met Mr. Lovegood before. And our other guest is Mr. Rama Hanuman from the Daily Prophet."

"Nice to see you again my Lovegood. How is Luna doing? I didn't get to talk to her for long when she came to see me in the infirmary." She laughed lightly when he said something about her missing the last heffalump parade. "Mr Hanuman. Very nice to meet you. I hope your quill is nowhere near as vile as Ms. Skeeter's."

"Oh heaven's no. That woman is vile." His voice genteel and slightly accented, it instantly relaxed Iris. She could tell that this man would report what she said and not write a sensationalist type article.

"Shall we begin gentlemen? After this Papa and Dad are taking me to order my birthday cake!"

"Alright, Xeno, you won the toss. You go first."

"Miss Black, your father tells us that you were abducted by a handful of the Dark Lord's followers over a month ago. Could you tell us what you were feeling at the time?"

"It's very strange actually, for most, you'd expect to be scarred for sometime after being abducted and tortured at the hands of a madman and his followers. I don't feel that, I remember in a sort of cloudy, detached manner waking up in Voldemort's lair, sure that I would die there. I remember Bellatrix Lestrange torturing me on her masters order. I even remember Professor Snape healing me and telling me that he could not do anything more for me yet."

"How do you feel knowing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had planned to turn you into a woman?"

Iris laughed deeply, stunning the men around the table. "This is the thing I find most peculiar about the whole thing. I don't know if Voldemort planned for me to feel emasculated by this whole ordeal or if he thought that I would become some weak willed little slip of a girl. If either was the case, he failed miserably!"

Iris locked eyes with each reporter before continuing seriously, "The nature of the spell he used was to easily transition the subject into their new body. I did not experience a period of trauma over going from male to female. It was a seamless transition. Professor Snape had to inform me of what took place for I had no difference in my mind between my two selves."

"Are you angry with the Dark Lord for putting you in this position?" Xenophilius asked next.

"And what position is it that you are referring to?"

The man blushed, looking slightly flustered by the question. "Well, of forcing you into parenthood at such a young age."

"No." She said simply, startling the men surrounding her. "I think it would wrong of me to be angry at the creation of a child. It wasn't rape, I was fully informed before anything was done. I know that if I had told the Professor no, he wouldn't have touched me. But I also know that if I had done that, Voldemort would just have made another Death Eater truly rape me and the Professor would have been tortured and killed."

"How do you plan to finish your education?"

"Well, that's simple! At Hogwart's of course. Severus and I are going to be married on Samhain so there will be no issue with my continuing education."

Iris moved closer to the man in question when four voices all shouted "What?"

"We might not have had any control in how or when our child was created but that doesn't mean we have no control on how our child will be brought into this world. I will not allow my child to be ridiculed because they were born out of wedlock." Iris took a deep breath, steeling herself to address her biggest pet peeve since entering the wizarding world.

"I have found since my re-introduction to the wizarding world, that wizarding folk are far more hypocritical than most muggles I've encountered. They'll feel sorry for me because I'm up the duff with a Death Eater spy's child, but the minute I have my baby, if I'm not married I'll be labeled as some Harlot and my child denigrated as the bastard of this perceived beast. And that is something we will not tolerate!"

"Why are you giving this interview, Miss Black?" Rama sat forward in his chair, expecting a simple answer, but knowing it could be far from simple.

"Honestly Mr. Hanuman, I'm tired of everyone thinking it's okay to allow an underage wizard, well, witch now, fight a war on behalf of a mostly adult society. I ask you, how is it okay to let an eleven year old face a three-headed dog and a possessed DADA Professor. Or how about a twelve year old face an ancient Basilisk and a life stealing spirit." She paused to take a sip of the drink Severus handed her. "I am appalled at the incompetence of those leading our world, that they would let such a thing happen."

"The only thing that truly frightens me is this one... simple... thing. The wizarding world appointed a politically minded man to the position of Headmaster after he did nothing to stop the rise of the current Dark Lord. He taught a Tom Riddle during his fall to darkness, yet he did nothing to stop him. Never tried to counsel him or help in any way. If anyone, should have to deal with Voldemort, it's Headmaster Dumbledore. Who is a fully trained wizard and might I add who has already removed one Dark Lord from power."

"I'm tired of having the role of leader thrown at me. Tired of being the one that people look to to save them. I care barely save myself and half the time I find myself indebted to Professor Snape because he's the one to help me." She sighed heavily, before squaring her shoulders. "Let me tell you this gentlemen. It is a shame that the people of this world allow themselves to be bullied around like I see every time the prophet prints an article slandering someone. Instead of looking for the facts and using their minds, they decide to follow the Shepherd to the slaughter. And slaughter it will be, if the adults of this world do not stand up and fight back!"

"Well, thank you Miss Black, that was very informative." She nodded to the Indian man and rose from her seat to shake hands.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Hanuman. I look forward to reading your articles. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have cakes to pick out!" The two men looked at each other in wonderment. It was strange to them how the young woman could go from serious one moment to silly the next.

-HP- -SS-

_I__had__thought__to__keep__going__with__this__chapter__but__I__decided__to__stop__here__. __The__next__chapter__will__be__the__birthday__party__, __wedding__and__some__lemony__goodness__. __Not__necessarily__in__that__order__._

_Thanks__to__my__reviewers__, __you__kept__me__going__with__this__chapter__!_

_Hpfandom__.__net__:_

_Dom__ - __That__last__chapter__totally__was__hot__! __Always__wanted__to__find__a__way__to__work__in__a__romp__in__the__dressing__room__scene__. __I__wasn__'__t__sure__at__first__if__I__'__d__be__able__to__pull__it__off__._

_LadyJ__ - __Thanks__so__much__!_

_FanFiction__.__net__:_

_Winter__Delight__ - __I__totally__agreed__! __I__had__thought__of__just__making__it__something__like__Jamie__Potter__, __but__as__you__can__see__, __that__'__s__not__what__happened__!_

_Mr__. 16 - __That__is__the__very__reason__I__wanted__to__write__one__! __I__'__ve__always__found__them__poorly__done__and__lacking__in__depth__. __They__never__give__you__a__plausible__WHY__?_

_Well__, __Ladies__and__Gents__, __this__was__the__last__chapter__that__I__needed__to__re__-__write__. __Not__much__changed__in__this__chapter__, __just__fixed__some__grammar__issues__, __spacing__issues__and__changed__the__break__line__. __Hope__to__have__chapter__ 6 __up__by__tomorrow__!_

_=^.^= __Birdie_

Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA.


	5. Love Will Not Betray You, It Will Set Yo

bHello my lovely readers! I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get out, but I've had a lot going on.

This was supposed to be Iris' Birthday Party and marriage to Severus, however, I felt I needed to add a little bit of the trip to school. Also, some elements from HBP will be used to a certain extent. It's all very general though, nothing to in depth and totally nothing word for word. Also, I've decided on the whole Ron/Draco thing. Once again, thanks for the reads and reviews./b

center -HP- -SS- /center

Iris woke up moaning, her breath coming in harsh, short pants. She tried to focus on the source of her pleasure and moaned louder when her eyes stopped on the dark head of hair between her thighs. Severus paused a moment to catch his breath before once more thrusting his tongue into her.

She writhed uncontrollably, begging with her body for more, she was so close she just needed that little extra push. In answer to her frustrated moans, Severus used his mouth to attack her clitoris and quickly thrust two fingers into her tight heat, curling his fingers behind her cervix and dragging them forward. She screamed in pleasure as that one movement sent her over the peak, her orgasm crashing through her.

Iris slowly came down from her orgasm induced high, a huge smile plastered to her face. Severus smiled down at her before swooping in and giving her a passionate kiss. "Happy Birthday, Iris," he whispered against her lips, before getting out of the bed.

She leaned up on her elbows smiling at the man, "A very happy birthday indeed!" She quietly slipped out of the bed.

"Your fathers should have breakfast ready by now." He smirked slightly, "I shall let them know you will be down shortly."

Iris laughed delightedly as Severus closed the door. She quickly dressed and ran down to the kitchen. She had a busy day, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were taking her out for a girls day and later in the evening her father's were hosting a Sweet Sixteen party for her. It would be an interesting day if nothing else.

center -HP- -SS- /center

Iris trailed behind Mrs Weasley as she led Hermione, Ginny and she towards the salon they would be spending the morning at. Ginny seemed more excited than she was, but she could understand the feeling. It was something that she'd never had the opportunity to partake in and mostly likely never would have if not for Sirius paying for the whole thing.

The three girls chatted softly as they made their way down the Alley, 'Mione quizzing her on the nature of the spell the Dark Lord had used on her. "It just doesn't make sense to use a spell of this nature on his fiercest enemy," the bushy haired girl stated again, causing Iris and Ginny to sigh in annoyance.

"'Mione, I'm more than willing to discuss the whole ordeal with you, but can we NOT talk about it right now?" Iris glared at her friend but that only seemed to rile the girl. Iris quickly stopped the girl and told her firmly, "No, 'Mione! I would like to enjoy the first time I actually get to celebrate my _Birthday_!" Hermione quickly subsided with a whispered apology.

They soon made it to the Salon and were quickly shown to a private room. The room was spelled to look like a lush, grassy clearing in the middle of a forest. A hot spring bubbling in the center of the room and four comfy looking massage tables off to one side. They quickly changed into the bathing suits that appeared when they neared the spring and settled into the water with a delighted sigh.

"Ha... Iris? Have you gone to look at wedding robes?" Mrs Weasley asked slightly stuttering on her change in names. "I'd be happy to take you to look around before the new term starts."

Iris smiled at the kind woman as she shook her head. "No I haven't. I've decided that I'm going to use my mother's." She smiled lightly at the woman's questioning stare, apparently that wasn't done in the wizarding world. "Since Severus and I are both Half-bloods, we've decided to have a ceremony that is a mixture of our heritage. It's common in the muggle world for the mother to pass down her wedding dress to her daughter."

The two pure-bloods nodded their understanding. "But what if it's too small for the daughter or she really doesn't like it?" Iris smiled at Ginny's question.

"Well, there are of course instances like that and some girls just want to pick out their own dress and that's not frowned upon of anything like that." Iris smiled wistfully, "My mother's wedding robes are really beautiful though. They're a beautiful mix of dress and robe. I wouldn't want to pick anything else."

"Of course dear. It's a beautiful sentiment and a beautiful way to tie your mother into the wedding."

The afternoon progressed rapidly from that point. The woman grilled her on the details she and Severus had decided upon for the wedding and how they would handle the coming school year and baby.

center -HP- -SS- /center

His grin didn't go unnoticed by his tawny haired mate, who did nothing more than raise a brow at him. His grin widened at the questioning look and a small laugh bubbled up from his belly. He had been looking forward to a moment like this for over a decade. It had taken many trials and tribulations but none of that mattered when reality finally mimicked dreams. He felt a small pang of regret that they weren't celebrating Harry's sixteenth birthday, but Iris was essentially the same person, just in a different body. He would take that gratefully over the alternative.

"What's got you smiling like that?"

"I'm just happy that we finally get to enjoy this moment with her." Sirius smiled at his mate as he was pulled into a loving embrace. "It's nice to see her happy. No shadows of war flitting about in her eyes. She just gets to be herself for a while with her friends and enjoy what life has to offer."

"I'm very proud of you Sirius, you've been handling this far better than I thought you would." Sirius shrugged carelessly, there was no use screaming and yelling, they had established that early on this summer. He'd much rather sit here watching his daughter enjoy cake while talking to her friends then have her yelling at him and slamming doors in his face.

"Alright Iris! It's time to cut the cake and then presents!"

Iris smiled at her papa as he carefully floated the cake over to her. It was a beautiful three-tiered cake. It depicted a forest with animated marzipan animals weaving in and out of the trees and bushes and a chocolate river running around the cake. The baker had even enchanted the cake to sound like a forest in the middle of the day.

After a rowdy rendition of 'Happy Birthday', Iris blew out the candles on the cake squeezing her eyes shut as she made her wish. The applause had her smiling at her house mates as she cut pieces of cake and gave them to Hermione to pass out.

As the party wound down everyone was relaxing in the shade of the little grove of trees in Grimauld's backyard sharing how their summer break was going. "Iris me fine lass," the heavily accented voice of Seamus called, "how ya takin' ta the new equipment."

Every noise ceased, all those in the garden held their breath unsure if they should say or do anything, so they sat and waited. Iris turned her emerald eyes to the boisterous Irish boy and smirked evilly at him. "Well, Seamus," she drawled in a disturbingly 'Malfoy' way, "I could cast the same spell on you if you'd really like to know how I've adjusted." Her grin turned into a toothy smile when she saw the boy cover his groin with his hands and shake his head rapidly.

"Really Seamus! Didn't you read the article in the paper?" Hermione set into the boy like a woman possessed. "Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape went into the whole nature of the spell and how it affects the person it's used on."

Iris sighed as she tuned out Hermione lecturing their house mates. She really was having a splendid time but she couldn't help but notice everyone seemed to avoid really spending any time with her, Hermione and Ginny excluded. First she was treated like a pariah because of the Tri-Wizard turnie in fourth year, then it was because of Voldemort's return to the flesh, now this.

She hated having the attention on her, especially when it was the kind that was from something strange happening to her. She was starting to regret her decision to stay the _Savior_ and not become a totally new person. She slowly walked around the garden, taking note of those that looked at her with fear, envy, disdain and acceptance.

"Har... Iris?" She turned around and came face to face with Neville. She smiled at the shy boy and tilted her head to show she wanted to keep walking. "Well, I..." he cleared his throat quickly, "I wanted to see how you were doing? None of us have heard from you since we brought Scabbers to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Neville." She gently bumped his shoulder with her own, "It's nice to know that out of that whole bunch someone cares." He poked her in the side when her saw her wry smile.

"It'll be okay Iris." He stopped and took a dignified pose, "You just be who you are! Because to those who care it won't matter and those that care, don't matter!" He smiled when she giggled softly, "That's what my Gran says to me every year before I get on the 'Express'"

"Thanks Nev." She grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him over to an area where her papa spelled 'sprinklers' to spray in random patterns soaking all and sundry. Neville's words had helped to lift her drooping spirits and her father's mischievous side watering her soul.

center -HP- -SS- /center

"_Crucio__!_"

The Dark Lord Voldemort was _not_ in a good mood. He knew that the Potter brat was a pain in his proverbial ass but this was getting to be ridiculous. "Would sssomeone care to tell me why it isss, that the now Misss Potter isss not the broken whelp I wasss guaranteed!"

Not one soul moved, the only sound to be heard was the laboured breathing of the Death Eater Voldemort had used to show his displeasure. "Why wasss I not informed that the Prophet wasss to run thisss article?" He looked around at his assembled followers, his red eyes shining like rubies lit with the fires of hell. "I WANT ANSSWERSS NOW!" he roared into the quiet room.

"My Lord..." the Death Eater started and then gulped loudly when his Lord's eyes landed on him. "None of us have ever heard of the man who did the article for the Prophet. It seems that the man was here on loan and did not notify anyone until the article was ready for print."

"And the ssspell? Hmm... what of the ssspell you gave me Goyle? Did you think you could betray your lord in sssuch a way!" A Death Eater at the back of the group fell to the ground prostrating himself before his lord.

"Forgive me my Lord. When I brought the spell to Malfoy to go over I had a very limited knowledge of how it affected the target. I would never knowingly betray you My Lord."

"_Crucio__._" Voldemort cast his angry glare on those assembled before him. "If I can not have a broken Sssavior, I WILL have her child!" He lifted the curse from Goyle and turned to leave the room, "Bella, you may have Goyle to play with. Sssend hisss body to hisss wife when you are done."

"No! My Lord! PLEASE!"

center -HP- -SS- /center

She _hated_ walking through Diagon Alley this time of year. Not only was it crowded beyond any semblance of comfort, _everyone_ was staring at her like she was some circus freak. She growled loudly at the witch who dared to try and rub her belly. For goodness sakes, she wasn't even showing yet at just two months. It quickly morphed into a grin when she saw the three wands pressed into the woman.

"Really, _Madam_, have you no sense of decorum."

"What do you think you're doing, trying to touch my daughter like you have rights to do as you wish!" Iris smiled at her father and fiance. She was extremely glad to have the two men with her as she had yet to get a replacement wand. The woman hastily backed away from the irate men and fled down the street.

She wrapped her hand around Severus' arm and pulled him towards Ollivander's. "I don't know what I would do without you guys here." She smiled as Remus opened the door and let them in, throwing a hasty yet strong locking spell on the door to keep anyone else out.

"Ah, yes, the former Harry Potter, Holly with a Phoenix Feather core. How can I help you this lovely day Miss Black?"

Iris looked at the odd wandmaker before stepping up to the counter. "I'm here for a new wand Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander frowned deeply at her reply. "So, sad. A beautiful wand it was. Perhaps it is best that you receive a new one though. Brother wands do seem to cause some odd issues." He quickly flicked his wand and numerous boxes came flying towards them. Plucking one from the bunch he opened the box and held it out to her.

"Hawthorn, 11", with a shaving of Unicorn horn." Iris went to pick it up and was shocked by the wand before her hand could even touch the wood. "Hmm... perhaps a different wood..." He pulled another box from the stack, opening it for her, "Try this one. Alder, 12 ½" and the feather of a Veela. Good for offensive and defensive spells. And more powerful when used by a woman."

Iris picked up the wand and gave it a swish. She smiled lightly when it gave off a few muted sparks and placed it back in the box. "Perhaps the same wood, but a different core?"

"Yes, yes..." The old wand maker mumbled as he dug through the boxes of wands. "Ah! Yes, here we are!" He opened the box he uncovered and held it out to her, "Alder, 12", a Griffin feather dipped in powdered Marigold petals. A very well rounded wand, good for healing and offensive and defensive spells."

As Iris picked up the wand she felt something click within her mind and smiled brightly at the men in the room. She pointed her wand in-front of herself and boldly stated, "_Expecto__Patronum__!_" Everyone's jaw hit the floor when instead of the stately stag of norm a swan flew from the end of her wand.

"Oh my! Well, I do believe that is to be expected. You have gone through quite a bit of trauma and life altering changes." Remus stated to the room at large. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, for your time. How much will the wand be?"

"Of course," the man croaked in shock. He had heard of rare occurrence like this happening, but he had never truly believed that it was so. "That will be 11 galleons."

Iris slowly followed after her fathers as the moved to leave the store. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ollivander. This wand is even better than the last."

-HP- -SS-

Iris waved at her fathers from the compartment she grabbed and waited for her friends to join her. She could see the group of redheads rushing for the train while the bushy head of brown hair would peek out every few seconds just to be swallowed up by the sea of red. "Hello Iris," a dreamy voice said.

"Hello Luna. How did your summer go?"

"It was very good. Father took me on a short trip to Austria to search for Woozles."

Iris grinned at the peculiar girl and tried to stifle the laugh that was building up. "That sounds like a lovely trip. Did you find any?"

"No." The blonde girls lips turned down in a slight frown for a minute before smoothing out into her normal dreamy expression.

"Hiya Iris, Loony, I mean Luna." Ron blushed at his slip of tongue and quickly put his trunk on the rack above the seats. He took a seat next to the girl he had unintentionally insulted and squirmed uncomfortably as the girl gazed at him. Hermione quickly entered the compartment and levitated her trunk onto the rack.

"Hi Luna, Iris." She quickly took a seat next to Iris and opened a small book she had pulled from her purse. Iris shook her head and smiled at her bookish friend.

"So, how was the rest of your summer Ron?"

"Not bad. It was just a bunch of the same, ya' know. Mum wasn't able to talk Fred and George into returning to school." He rolled his eyes at this. "I really don't know why she bothered. WWW is doing too well for them to want to come back as full-time students."

"Well, you know Ronald, Mothers only want what is best for their children." Hermione piped up from behind her book, "They should consider finishing their potions and charms education at least. It could only help with their business."

The rest of the train ride passed by surprisingly well. Iris had been waiting the whole time for Malfoy to come barging in with a rude comment on his lips. Of course, no one was going to complain about having an enjoyable ride to school.

center -HP- -SS- /center

"Black!" Iris sighed in exasperation but pulled on Ron and Hermione's arms encouragingly, getting them to stop.

The three friends turned to face the bane of their time at Hogwarts. "Yes, Malfoy what can we do for you?"

The pale blonde boy walked up to the trio, he fidgeted a bit with the hem of robe sleeve. "I... I need your help." He blushed lightly as he choked on his whispered words. Hermione and Iris shared a look, Malfoy was asking for their help!

"You need our help Ferret?" Ron spat the words at the blonde boy. "What, can't find anyone to do your bidding now that Daddy is in Prison!"

The blonde wizard flinched at the words but kept his head held high. "Can we go somewhere less public? What I have to say is important and you know how these walls have ears." Draco looked around cautiously, "Please!"

Iris nodded to the boy, "Alright. Follow me." She turned and made her way up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. She paced in front of the blank wall the required three times all the while thinking 'We need a room to discuss something important with Malfoy'.

The door quickly appeared and the four students entered the room. It was decorated in neutral colors, the walls were a sealed applewood and the floor was a rich mahogany. A fireplace took up a large portion of the outer wall between two windows. Centered on the fireplace was a sitting area that consisted of two dark brown leather chairs and a large pile of yellow leather bean bags and at there center was an apple wood coffee table. They sat upon a large Persian rug done in Navy, brown, cream and yellow.

Iris nodded in satisfaction on seeing the room provided. She carelessly flopped down on two of the bean bags and motioned Draco towards the chair. As the four teens got settled into their seats a tea tray popped in on the table. Hermione leaned forward and quickly poured four cups of tea.

"Well, Malfoy. Say what you have to say, we have better things to do with our time." Ron said to the tense blonde.

"Ron!" Iris said in exasperation. "Give him a chance to get settled. He said it's important, let him gather his thoughts." Ron and Draco stared at her in shock. As Harry Potter she would have been right there with Ron jumping down the blonde Slytherin's throat.

Draco cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I... I know that you have little reason to trust me but what I have to tell you is very important." Draco reached for his tea and prepared it while gathering his thoughts. "We all know that my father is a Death Eater and what that entails."

The three Gryffindors nodded at the blonde, each sipping their tea as they waited for Draco to continue. "After the events at the Department of Mysteries and your departure from the Dark Lords holdings, the Dark Lord was not happy with my Father. He had Goyle Sr. killed for finding the spell that changed you and as punishment to my Father, he has given me an impossible task."

"I don't want to do the task he has set me. I do not wish to be a Death Eater, no matter what I have spewed over our time here and what I've called each of you."

Iris looked at the blonde thoughtfully and glanced at her two friends. "Why tell us? What good will this do you?"

Draco flushed slightly and fidgeted in his seat. "I have already spoken to the Headmaster. He told me that I should tell you three." He quickly rose from the chair and began pacing back and forth in front of the trio. "You see, I was told of my task some weeks before school and quickly sought out Severus. As my Godfather, I trust him completely. He told the Headmaster, who I later had a meeting with myself."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the mention of the Headmaster, Draco did not miss her reaction and quickly continued. "I will tell you this now, I do not trust the bumbling old fool. He has the power to protect me while at the school, from my parents and the other Slytherins to an extent. But you three, you have standing with the other houses."

Ron was flabbergasted, he could not believe that this was Malfoy. "You, believer in all that is Pureblooded, are turning your back on the Dark Lord?" Ron looked at Iris and Hermione in shock. "Why? What kind of task would send the Heir of a know Dark family to run from that heritage?"

Draco flushed and turned sharply to face the brash Gryffindor, "I might have pride in my lineage and practice Dark magic, but I am NOT heartless! You want to know what the Dark Lord's task was? He wanted me to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts without detection!"

The three Gryffindors sat still, shock clearly etched on their faces. "Thank you." Iris stood up and walked over to the blonde. "Thank you for turning your back on the Dark Lord." She held out her hand to the boy, "I can not say that I forgive you for what you have done to us but I can call a truce."

The blonde stared at her hand in disbelief. He quickly looked to the other two Gryffindors to gauge their reactions, seeing only faint shock and stubborn determination he hesitantly reached out to take Iris' hand. "Now, lets get down to business! If you're going to be our ally, we have plans to make."

center -HP- -SS- /center

It was the first day of classes and the Gryffindors were just sitting down to breakfast when a commotion broke out at the Slytherin table. "How could you turn your back on us that way?" Iris, Ron and Hermione quickly looked for the blonde Slytherin and found his head peeking out between Crabbe and Goyle's shoulders.

"Mr Nott! 10 points from Slytherin for behavior", came Snape's voice over the din of the Great Hall. "Perhaps we should discuss your feelings of betrayal in my office?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the weedy youth.

"No sir!" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Then take your seats!" Snape quickly turned and walked back to the Head Table. He gathered a stack of parchments from McGonagall and returned to his snakes to hand out their timetables.

"I expect you to act in such a way as to benefit a Slytherin Mr Nott." Severus stopped behind said student, slowly placing the parchment in front of the young man. "I do not want to see another incident, such as the one you caused earlier, again. Do I make myself clear?"

Nott's face flushed in anger and embarrassment, "Yes sir!"

"Good", he replied almost congenially before continuing dow the line of seated students.

Across the room, the three Gryffindors exchanged curious glances with each other before looking to their newest ally. Not even hours into the new school year and already things seemed as if they would be interesting.

center -HP- -SS- /center

The Golden Trio and their Silver snake sat in the Room of Requirement waiting, some a little more patiently than others, for the members of the DA to show up. While Ron paced muttering to himself, Iris, Hermione and Draco planned what information they would share with the DA.

A soft click was their warning that the members had begun to arrive. Ron quickly made his way to his two best friends, taking his spot between them with Malfoy hidden behind his larger frame. He shivered slightly as the Malfoy placed his hands on his back to keep himself steady, so as not to give away his presence.

Iris waited patiently for all the members to join them in the room and get settled on the large pillows scattered around the room. She slowly looked around the room in satisfaction. "I wanted to thank all of you for coming today. We have a lot of information to cover, so if you could all hold your questions until we finish." The three quickly took note of those who seemed uncomfortable with that stipulation.

"First of all, as you can see, the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler did in fact print the truth about my abduction by the Dark Lord. No, I am not bothered by the transformation and NO Seamus, you may not see the 'new equipment'!" Iris pinned the boy with a disapproving glare.

"Number two," Hermione began, "we have a new ally this year." She turned her gaze to Zacharias Smith, "He is NOT to jinxed, hexed or cursed. You will not push him or trip him." She calmly walked in front of the the assembled group. "Now, he has already been vetted by Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore and if anyone paid attention this morning in the Great Hall, you all know of whom I speak."

Draco stepped from behind Ron in a relaxed manner, the only indication of his nervousness was the twitch of his fingers on Ron's arm as he stepped away from the red head. He looked around the room and stood still.

"Now, Malfoy here," Iris gestured towards the blonde, "is giving up a lot to be here, on the winning side. He has given up his family, his wealth and his place amongst the Slytherins." Iris walked around through the seated members, "I know that he has done and said things to most of us here. He has been a thorn in our sides and we," Iris gestured towards her two best friends and herself, "have taken the brunt of his behavior. We're not going to ask you to forgive and forget, that will take time and understanding. What we do ask you, is that you give Draco a chance to prove his worth to us. Now, Draco is going to tell you just WHY he is giving up his wealth and status."

Iris stepped back and gently pushed Draco forward. He looked around the room, taking in the looks of each member. "I wanted to start by telling each of you that I am ashamed of the way I have behaved for the last five years. I can only say one thing in my defence and that is, we are a product of our learning and our families."

"This past year was the beginning of an epiphany for me. It started with my joining of the Inquisitorial Squad and coalesced with the bestowing of a task by the Dark Lord." Draco took a calming breath and looked towards his only allies within the school. He returned his gaze to the assembled DA members. "I might have been raised to believe that Purebloods were superior to all others and that to be a Pureblooded Slytherin was the ultimate of showing of one's worth but I was never taught not to value life in all of its forms."

"The task I was given goes against all the teachings we have had as wizarding children. It took me far to long to see the inconsistencies my Father tried to feed me of what being a Death Eater meant. I have no wish to kill indiscriminately, to take a life just for the sake of Pureblood supremacy. I saw what will become of our world this summer if we allow the Dark Lord to reign unchallenged. I would not wish that on anyone."

Draco stepped back to the three Gryffindors. "So? Your thoughts and concerns with what Malfoy had to say?" Ron raised an enquiring brow to those assembled.

"Who's to say the ol' Ferret face isn't gonna turn on us?"

Iris waved the concern away, "Professor Snape would never have allowed Malfoy access to me like this if he was not sure of his intentions."

"What about the other Slytherins? There's bound to be a surge of retaliation now that Professor Snape and Malfoy are publicly taking a stance against the Dark Lord."

"That's good logic, Neville. There will be retaliation, make no mistake. But that's why we're going to be running the DA again and this time we'll be opening it to anyone who wishes to join. But for now, we all know our shielding charms and disarming charms. Use them if that is your only option!"

Draco cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "I would like to make a suggestion if I may."

"Go right ahead, Ferret face!"

"If you're going to have open membership, I would suggest you use a wizards contract in combination with a wizard's oath." He looked around the room, his eyes resting on no one for more than a moment. "As I have come to learn this past summer, some Death Eaters are completely unexpected and easily overlooked."

"Thank you everyone for coming. Our first working meeting won't take place until the first week of October, so please, make sure you check your coins to see when the meeting will be taking place", Hermione said to the assembly.

center -HP- -SS- /center

The month of September quickly sped its way into October with minor acts of retaliation towards Draco and many attempts at sabotaging Severus' classroom and stores. Those who were caught were severely punished and one brave Ravenclaw was expelled after such an incident.

With the amount of work that the teachers were handing out Hermione couldn't believe that any student had the time to plot and plan these events. She loved school and reading but even she was having a hard time staying ahead in her reading like normal. And now they were going to be running DA meetings. She hoped some of the work would calm down soon, she really wanted to have some down time with a good book... A book not related to Arithmancy, Runes, History of Magic, Potions or Transfiguration.

center -HP- -SS- /center

Okay, so I was going to put the wedding in but That's going to be in chapter 6. There's still to much to go through before I get to that point and really, it's going to take a bit more time to write it out and I wanted to give my faithful readers the much anticipated update that I promised months and months ago.


	6. White Wedding

_The standard disclaimer still applies and in addition this chapter is rated MA (for descriptive D/S sex). I write this for me and share it with you. No money was had by anyone._

_So, here is chapter 6. As I was finishing up chapter 5 I was getting ready to change the title of the chapter but then it hit me! A flash of a scene that made me think of 'White Wedding' by Billy Idol (who is still way hot for a guy close in age to my father). I wanted to thank everyone who has added me and Unexpected Comfort to their favorites and has begun to follow it. I might make this into a series if I have enough inspiration to continue the tale into the future, possibly just one shots of the characters in the future._

_Chapter 5 reviewers: _

_cardgirl9- Thank you. It took a lot for chapter 6 to be posted._  
><em>Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow- Sorry about the readability of the earlier chapters, I'm still fighting with fanfictions text editor. Hope I got it right this time!<em>  
><em> ryouXichigo-lover- Thanks!<em>  
><em> ladyivory01- Thank you so much. Your review came in while I was fighting with my dieing computer and helped me get out of the funk I had worked myself into. <em>  
><em>Lw117149- There is more now. Thanks! <em>  
><em>Alyan and Anon- This fic has always had a warning for the Gender Bending aspect. It said GB, I was wrong to assume that everyone would understand that. It has been changed to say Gen Bend now for you guys. Thanks for reading even though it wasn't something you might normally read!<em>

-HP- -SS-

**Chapter 6: White Wedding**

Iris quietly slipped into the dark office, the jars of pickled and preserved ingredients glowing eerily in the light that spilled from the open door. She quickly closed the door behind her and put up a series of silencing and locking charms. She knew she'd have to work fast to get everything in place before Severus flooed in from Grimmauld Place.

She quickly conjured a silver pillow and added an extra cushioning charm to it. A casual flick of her wand towards the fire had it flickering to life and warming the cold, damp space. She shed her school robe, placing it on the coat rack hidden in a corner between a set of bookshelves, and settled herself on the pillow facing towards the fire.

Iris shivered slightly in the still chill room and placed a warming charm on herself before placing her wand in its holster. She quickly clipped the hooks on the suspension cuffs to the ankle cuffs she wore and lowered her head to wait for Severus to floo into the room.

A swooshing sound heralded Severus' arrival, causing Iris to smile wickedly from her place on the floor. She held her breath as she saw Severus' booted feet stop right in front of her, the toes of his boots just touching each knee. She hummed in pleasure at the feel of Severus' fingers carding through her hair. He slowly walked around her, taking in the sight of her naked form kneeling. He felt himself hardening as he took in the smaller details, the fur padded suspension cuffs around her wrists, the cuffs around her ankles and the leather collar around her pale neck.

"Hello my Beautiful Flower." His voice was thick with arousal and it flowed over Iris like melting chocolate. She felt her body heating under her fiancé's intense look. Severus quickly unclasped the suspension cuffs from the D-rings that adorned the ankle cuffs. "Stand."

Iris moved quickly to obey Severus, she kept her head down and clasped her hands together behind her back. Severus gently raised her chin as he caressed her neck. "Follow me",he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She quickly followed after her soon-to-be-husband, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Iris looked around the room discreetly, slowly taking in the furnishings and the somewhat uncharacteristic warmth the room projected. She watched silently as Severus unbuttoned his robes and carefully hung them from the coat rack just inside the door. He moved to one of the wingback leather chairs, gracefully draping his body into the chair. Iris sedately made her way to Severus' chair and slowly knelt at his feet, head still bowed and hands clasped behind her back.

"Iris?" He waited a moment to make sure he had her attention. "While I greatly appreciate the sight of you kneeling at my feet, wearing nothing but a blush upon your skin, I need you to verbalize why."

Iris looked up at the man sharply, her nose scrunched in confusion. She thought it was obvious why she was here, kneeling before this man who made her body sing. "I... I don't understand."

Severus smiled down at her and patted his knee, "Come sit with me." She complied easily, wanting any touch she could get from the man. It had been so long since he had touched her. "What do you know of a true Dominant/Submissive relationship?" He ran his hands slowly down her body. Caressing first her shoulders using the barest of touches until he reached her breasts. He gently cupped the firm mounds and began to knead them while softly flicking the nipples with his thumbs. "I have deduced from your attire and the way you were arranged in my office, that you wish to be my Submissive. Correct?"

Iris moaned softly as she writhed in her lover's lap, "Ye...yes!" Her breath hitched as Severus spread her legs with his knees, his hands still fondling her breasts. "I... I want to... be your... your pet, Sev'rus", she said between gasped breaths.

The man just smirked at his writhing fiancé as he tweaked her nipples one last time before he started to feather touches down her abdomen. He raised his signature eyebrow when his touches pulled a breathy giggle from panting lips. As he caressed the slight swell of her abdomen with one hand he tilted her head back with the other to claim her mouth in a heated kiss.

Severus' hand slowly moved down, whispering touches to the sensitive skin of her hips and firmly stroking her pubic hair. He teasingly stroked her outer labia, opening and closing his fingers to pinch her clitoris between the fleshy lips. He smiled wickedly at her long, needy moan before her plunged two fingers into her dripping hot core.

Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out of her, massaging her walls teasingly as he ground his clothed erection against her lower back. "I would love to have you for a pet. I love the thought of you splayed out on my bed," he whispered into her ear giving a deep thrust of his fingers, "writhing uncontrollably as I torture you with feathers, and whispering caresses."

Iris squirmed uncontrollably on the fingers buried inside of her, moaning her consent to the picture Severus conjured in her mind. She desperately reached behind her searching for the fastening of Severus' pants, whimpering in desperation as she fumbled to relieve the man of his pants.

He slowly removed his fingers from her before slowly raising himself and Iris from the chair. Taking her hand he lead her to his bedroom. Iris' eyes widened as she took in the enormous bed that took up the center of the room. The bed was a massive iron affair with thick chain-link ropes wound around each of the four posts.

Severus stopped next to the bed and turned towards Iris, raising his brow in question as he gestured towards his still clothed form. Iris reached up and slowly began to unbutton the man's shirt, gently running her fingers through the coarse hairs on the man's muscular chest. She leaned forward to brush the tip of her tongue against a pebbled nipple, her hands tracing a teasing line down Severus' stomach to the button of his pants.

She quickly slipped the button from its hole and carefully lowered the zip, moaning as her hand wrapped around the naked straining erection, and let the slacks fall to pool around Severus' feet. He quickly slipped his feet from the garment and allowed his shirt to fall to the floor. He slowly pushed Iris down on the bed, caressing her thighs as he followed her onto the bed.

He helped maneuver her to the middle of the bed as he let his hands wander across her flushed skin. He swiftly attached the two cuffs around Iris' wrists to the chains on the bed, all the while rubbing his thigh against her soaking pussy. Sliding down her body, he wasted no time in attaching his lips to her

Iris pulled on the cuffs frantically, wanting, needing to touch the man above her. She wrapped each of her legs around Severus in the hopes of gaining some much wanted friction. "Please...", she moaned. "Please, please, please..." Over and over she whimpered and moaned, trying her hardest to gain more contact with the man above her.

With no noticeable warning to the libidinous teen, Severus pushed two fingers into her dripping hole and held her as she was overcome by her orgasm. Slowly he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as he gently rocked his turgid length into her hip. Placing soft kisses to her neck and face he waited for her to come down from her orgasm.

Seeing that Iris' breathing had slowed down and her body limp, Severus reached for his wand and set about conjuring silk ropes. He slowly set about restraining his pet. A slip knot in each D-ring on her cuffs before Severus pulled her into a kneeling position. He gently positioned her arms behind her back before tying the the ropes up over each shoulder and down between her breasts before wrapping the rope around her body just under her breasts.

He slowly laid her down on her back before placing a slip knotted length of rope around each thigh. He quickly tied the ropes off on each side of the canopy leaving Iris' thighs spread wide and her feet dangling slightly in the air. He did the same with the cuffs on her ankles, tying off the rope so she couldn't pull her legs together.

"Do you like this, Iris?" Severus purred in her ear before slowly moving down her body, licking, nipping and sucking on her vulnerable flesh. Kneeling between her spread legs, Severus slowly teased her hole, thrusting the head of his cock in and out until he had her squirming in her restraints.

"Mmm... Please, Sev'rus! No more teasing", Iris keened. Her body flushing more as Severus pushed a little more of his cock into her body and continued with the same teasing thrusts. Iris was moaning constantly trying to gain some much wanted friction. Severus slowly ran his hands up over her quivering stomach to her bound breasts and began to pinch and twist her nipples. Using his grip on her bust he swung her body quickly into his next thrust causing Iris to wail loudly as he suddenly buried his whole length in her tight heat.

Severus let out a guttural sound at the feel of her clenching, sucking heat around his shaft. Thrusting a few more times, Severus pulled out, much to Iris' displeasure. He quickly spelled the ropes to turn Iris over and reached for another length of silk rope. He quickly had her midsection tied, being careful of the life growing inside her, and strapped to the canopy. "Oh, Merlin! You are a Doms dream, all trussed up. So pliant and willing." Severus whispered to her in a velvety voice before running his tongue up her spin before biting her neck softly.

"Sev! Fuck me!" She ground out between clenched teeth. She didn't know how much more she could take. "Merlin and Morgana! I've been so randy." She used her new position to rub herself furiously against Severus' pelvis. "None of the toys are as good as you," she whimpered pleadingly, her breath hitching as her mate ran his hands down her side.

"For you my Flower," He said leaning back and positioning his length at her hole, "I would do anything!" He shouted inarticulately at the feel of Iris' still tight pussy pulsing around him. He set a punishing pace using the ropes around her chest for leverage. He quickly set about wringing every moan, whimper and shout he could from his eager Submissive.

"Oh... yes... please... more..."

"You want to come, Beautiful?" he growled, giving a vicious thrust that hit her g-spot unerringly. Her scream echoed in his ears and fanned the flames of his passion to new heights.

"Let me... cum. Please..." she cried, thrashing as much as her restraints allowed. "Need... need to... need to cum," she gasped between the fast, piercing thrusts. Severus reached between her spread legs and attacked her clitoris with firm circular strokes.

"Cum for me. I want to feel you sucking me in so deep I can't move." That was all Iris needed before her release exploded through her body. Her muscles tensing so much that Severus was held so firmly inside of her he couldn't move but found his orgasm pulled from him by Iris' twitching heat.

He quickly banished the ropes that held Iris aloft, lowering her to the bed gently, still buried her he gently rolled them to the side. Iris sighed happily as sleep pulled her into its waiting arms.

-HP- -SS-

Iris slowly sat down next to Hermione the next morning, ignoring the girls questioning look. Now that she was pleasantly relaxed she knew she'd be able to concentrate on the plans they needed to make for the DA. "Iris, where were you last night?"

She raised her brow at the bushy haired girl, a smile twitching at her lips. "I was spending time with my fiancé." She quickly filled her plate, she needed to speak with her Head of House before classes. She looked towards the Head table, her eyes narrowing as they swept over the Headmaster and settled on her lover.

"Iris,you really shouldn't be doing that now", Hermione hissed softly when she saw Iris wink at the Potions Master. "You're supposed to set an example. What will the younger girls think if they find out you're being so free with yourself!"

Iris' head whipped around to stare at the other girl incredulously. "Pardon me? 'Being so free with yourself?" Iris slowly stood from her place leveling a glare at the other girl, "I don't know who you think your talking to but you do not have the right to speak to or about me in such a way!" Iris turned to leave but in a fit of hormone fed anger she took her juice and poured it over the girls head.

Iris fumed all the way to her first class, making the waiting Hufflepuffs back away in fear. She loved her friend dearly but she couldn't believe that she would stoop so low as to accuse her of being loose. So caught up in her thoughts, she was startled when a large hand landed on her shoulder.

"Whoa! You okay Iris?" Iris let out a sigh and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Ron."

"Are you sure? You barely ate any of your breakfast." He draped his arm across her shoulders and held a folded napkin out to her. "I managed to grab some fruit for later."

Her smile turned more genuine as she took the food from her best friend. She quickly put the fruit into her backpack as Professor Flitwick open the classroom door. Iris and Ron took their seats as they waited for the small man to begin his lesson.

"Alright everyone. If you could take out some parchment and your quills we will be learning some charms that aren't found in your current textbooks." Flitwick looked around the classroom before adjusting his glasses. "In light of Miss Black's pregnancy, the Headmaster and the Heads of House have decided that we will be focusing on charms, potions and other spells that deal with safe sex and child rearing."

"While we, the Professors, all know that none of you plan to have children before you graduate, we all know that with magic many things are taken from ones control." The diminutive man quickly conjured two dummies, one male and one female to use in his demonstration.

"As we are all aware, there are many differences between a wizard and witch. Now, in the muggle world there are a number of contraceptives. Can any of you name some for the class?"

Iris raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Black."

"The most common forms used in the muggle world are the contraceptive pill, of which there are many versions, and the condom."

"Correct. Now in the wizarding world we have potions and charms for contraceptive purposes. We will be studying the two most common today." Flitwick looked at each student in the class, making sure he had their attention. "The first is Cingo and it is the spell a man would use. It is cast simply by drawing a small circle over the penis and quickly drawn down to the pubic bone. The spell should be incanted directly after drawing the circle."

"The second is Saepio and is used by women. To cast this charm one simply needs to tap their stomach just above the pubic bone quickly two times while saying Saepio."

The remainder of the class was spent in discussion. The boys of both houses blushing their way through questions posed by themselves and the perky professors blunt answers. And Iris ignoring the glares sent her way by the other girls in her house.

Walking out of the classroom with Ron she sneered at Lavender when the girl glared at her. 'Like she has any room to be disgruntled. This was a favor to her if all the graffiti in the loo was even half true.'

-HP- -SS-

"Professor McGonagall!"

The stern woman stopped and turned towards the girl. "Yes, Miss Black? What can I help you with?"

Iris placed a hand to her chest while she tried to regain her breath. "The DA needs a sponsor to operate as a club. The Headmaster suggested I ask you, however, Professor Snape has agreed to supervise the meetings we'll be having."

"What of the DA Professor? Are you going to consult with him?"

"I forgot all about him, Professor." Iris blushed in embarrassment and gripped the handle of her book-bag tightly. "I have DADA next. I'll ask him on your recommendation, Ma'am."

Iris turned and ran back to the staircase where Ron was talking to Draco. She smiled politely to the flaxen-haired youth and linked her arms through the boys as they made their way to the DADA room.

"So, what did McGonagall say? Is she going to sponsor the DA?" Ron asked excitedly.

Iris frowned slightly, going over McGonagall's attitude towards her as well as her words. "She told me I should ask Professor Smythe, since he is the DADA professor."

Draco snorted intelligently, "That man couldn't find his way out of a broom cupboard, much less fight his way through a Death Eater attack."

Ron let out a shocked laugh. "Normally, it would bother me but I agree with ol' ferret face!"

Draco cuffed Ron in the back of his head, causing the redhead to stick his tongue out in childish retaliation. Iris shook her head in bemusement at the former enemies playful banter. She sighed wistfully, as Harry she and Ron had never had that level of ease in their friendship.

She pulled the two boys to a halt. "I think we should let Severus know that McGonagall wants us to ask Smythe before we do the asking." She saw both boys nod their agreement.

They stopped at the back of the queue waiting to enter the Defense classroom. They quickly took their seats, placing Draco nearest to the wall and furthest from the Slytherins.

Ron elbowed Iris lightly when Hermione came rushing in, looking harried and distracted, and shot Iris a nasty look. Iris shrugged her shoulder, and settled in to take yet even more notes.

-HP- -SS-

*Three Days Later*

Ron smiled slightly as he saw Draco quickly enter the library. He waved his hand briefly once Draco turned in his direction. Iris and Hermione were in the stacks looking for defensive and offensive books, leaving Ron to begin the layout that would best suit their defence group.

Draco huffed out an inelegant sigh as he sank into his seat next to Ron and pulled out a journal and scroll. "Where are Iris and Granger?"

"In the stacks." Draco arched a brow and snorted lightly. "I know. I tried to tell Iris we've plenty to sort through as it is. But you how Mione is and Iris won't let someone show her up." Ron grinned and peered at the blond from under his fringe. "So, afterwards, do you want to pick-up where we left off?"

Ron laughed lightly as a blush worked its way across Draco's pale cheeks. He didn't miss the way his eyes became slightly unfocused or the deep nod.

He turned back to his work sketching out pillowed areas for one on one practice, as-well-as a full length dueling platform, a wall of mirrors for practising wands movements and a small research area. He smiled to himself when he felt the fine fingered hand rest on his thigh. 'This just goes to show that not everything weird happens to Iris.'

"What's got you so amused, Ron?" Iris said with a pointed look at Draco's missing hand. "Those plans can't be that amusing. Unless you're working on something else that is." He saw her shoulders shaking and looked up at her face, her eyes were glassy and her hand was over her mouth, presumably holding in her giggles.

He caught her eye before lifting Draco's hand and placing it on the table and lacing their fingers together. She smile brightly at him and collapsed into the chair across from him. "We should have enough material to get us through Yule."

Iris looked around, her brow crinkled, "Mione's still in the stacks?" Ron nodded in bemusement. "Have you noticed her odd behavior? Monday she got testy with me for spending the night with Severus. Said I 'shouldn't be so free' with myself. It's not like I'm Lavender, sleeping with every boy in the tower over Fourth year."

Ron's jaw dropped in shock while Draco's head hit the table. Ms. Pince shushed at them while glaring disapprovingly at the trio. Ron composed himself quickly and discretely patted Draco on the back. "Bloody hell, Iris. Worn a chap next time, yeah."

Iris rolled her eyes at the red-head. "We should get going, Severus said for us to meet him and Professor Smythe in Fluffy's old room." She looked around for Hermione and not seeing the young witch, she scribbled a quick note and left it on top of her books.

-HP- -SS-

Between the constant planning for the DA, class work, helping Ron and Draco keep their budding relationship from Hermione and attempting to spend time with her fiance, Iris was tired and relieved that the wedding was only two days away. Tonight would be the first meeting that the wedding party would be having together and Iris was almost hoping that Hermione would come to her telling her she didn't want to participate.

She couldn't figure out the bright witch. After finding out about the MUTATIO curse she had been very understanding but as the summer came and went and school started back up she had become decidedly frigged. She looked up from her spot on Severus' couch when the door opened and smiled as her fathers walked into the room.

"Hey Faline!" Sirius exclaimed. bounding his way through the room. He gently picked up her legs and placed them in his lap after sitting down. She quirked an eyebrow at the energetic man, questioning his sanity, again.

Remus just smiled at the two and laughed at Iris' expression. "He's been watching muggle films since term started. Something about wanting to know all the good movies to show to the baby and finding an appropriate nickname for the baby of a lion and a snake?" Remus laughed as he saw Sirius cringe at the snake comment.

He relaxed visibly when all Iris did was laugh. "I take it we'll be meeting soon?" She groaned when the two men nodded to her. "Ugh, I don't want to move. My feet hurt, my back hurts... even my hair hurts! I don't know how Mrs. Weasley did it once, much less seven times." She groaned as she sat up but quickly sighed in relief when her back popped as she stretched.

"Well, I'm about as ready as I will be. Lets go get Severus and head up to the Room of Requirement." She smiled happily as the two men linked arms with her and escorted out of the room.

-HP- -SS-

Everything had gone so well for her. That is until Harry Potter went and got himself cursed into a girl. Now she was right back where she started, the bookish nobody that people called a 'Know-it-All' and now she wasn't even that.

No, now Iris was the top at everything in their year. Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, "POTIONS! It's not fair! And stupid Snape, he just had to start tutoring her in Arithmancy and Runes!" She continued to pace back-and-forth muttering to herself, there just HAD to be something she could do. She was supposed to be the smart friend to the Boy Hero, one-third of the Golden Trio. She'd never be anything great without Harry Potter, just some nobody Ministry employee like Percy.

"There's got to be someway to fix Harry. I can't go back to being a nobody..." She looked around wildly when her wand began to vibrate in her hand. She huffed angrily at her wand, 'Stupid perfect Potter, always gets everything. Looks, smart husband, gets to stay in school while pregnant...' She turned sharply towards the door, her hair flying around her head wildly.

-HP- -SS-

Neville rushed his way to the Room, hoping to get there well before Hermione got there. Poor Iris didn't need another power-hungry magical after her. He sighed in relief when he saw Iris, Professor Snape, and her fathers. "Oh, thank Merlin I made it before the others."

Severus sneered at the normally bumbling young wizard. "Longbottom, what are you babbling on about?"

The young man struggled to calm his breathing before venturing to speak any further. "Ron asked some of us to keep an eye on Hermione." He cleared his throat, "Ginny and I have been the ones to watch her in the tower. I was going to get Ginny when I heard Hermione yelling in the girls loo. She was yelling, 'There's got to be someway to fix Harry. I can't go back to being a nobody'."

Iris looked at Neville in wonder, shaking her head in disbelief. She would have loved to be a 'nobody' like Hermione. Iris looked to her fathers pleadingly, "Don't worry about her Iris. Your Papa and I will take care of Hermione." Sirius nodded and gave Iris a quick squeeze. "And I'm sure we'll have the help of the DA that'll be here."

The issue with Hermione was quickly forgotten as the party goers arrived. Severus kept close to Iris while Ron, Neville and Draco kept a close watch on the brainy witch. There was a bit of a hubbub when Missus Weasley saw Ron and Draco holding hands. Her feathers were quickly smoothed by Draco's impeccable manners.

After an hour of mingling, Sirius called everyone's attention to the front of the room. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. Those of you here are going to be a part of the ceremony between Severus and Iris." He looked around to each person gauging their shock at being a part of the wedding. "Now, this wedding it's going to have some Muggle elements to it but it is going to be a magical handfasting."

At a thought from Remus the room provided a miniature of those assembled. "We don't want to place people where they aren't comfortable, so we'll show you where we planned to put you and if you don't want to be there we'll move people around."

Remus took the miniature Severus and Iris and placed them in the center of the circle. "So, obviously Severus and Iris will be in the center. They would like for Arthur and Molly to serve as the Priest and Priestess." He smiled as both nodded their consent with tears shining in their eyes.

"Next as representatives of the elements, Severus and Iris would like Neville to represent North, Draco to represent East, Ron to represent South and Ginny to represent the West." Iris giggled at the look on Draco's face.

"For the outer protection circle we'd like Fred, George, Hermione, Katie and Luna as Spirit." Hermione quickly raised her hand.

"Is there another role I can fill?"

"Assuming Susan doesn't mind trading for your place, you can be an Usher." Susan nodded her head enthusiastically. "Great! For Ushers we'd like to have Dean, Michael, Terry, Anthony, Hermione, Hannah, Angelina and Cho."

Sirius stepped up beside Iris and draped his arm around her shoulder. "For those of you who were not asked to be an active part of the ceremony, Remus and I are asking for you to stand as family for Iris." He smiled as those gathered shifted in embarrassment. "Having said that, we're very happy for your continued support of Iris. Now on to the fun stuff! Who wants to make decorations?"

The adults quickly covered their ears at the shouted answer. Everyone quickly found a place the Room provided work tables. A few people noticed as one bushy haired witch slipped out of the room.

-HP- -SS-

Iris couldn't remember ever being so nervous. She and Severus had spent the last two days crafting the items they would be using as offerings , as-well-as crafting the broom they would jump at the end of the ceremony. She paced the room rubbing her ever expanding belly while her fathers looked on in amused silence.

Suddenly Iris stopped and clutched at her stomach, she looked to her fathers with a look of wonder on her face. "I think the baby just kicked." Sirius was off the couch and kneeling before Iris before Remus could even stand. He gently placed one of his larger hands beside Iris'.

He gave a delighted chuckle as he felt the slight movement under his hand. "Hello little one. Don't you mind your mummy, she's just nervous but she'll calm down in just a little while." Remus smiled indulgently at his dark-haired mate while placing a hand beside Sirius', smiling widely at his cub.

"Why don't you go and have your purification bath? It should help calm you down. You don't want to get the baby worked up too much." Remus suggested while steering her towards the large bath. "Oh, the elves did an excellent job setting everything up."

Iris giggled, "I'm sure Dobby took it upon himself to set everything up or at least supervised the whole thing." She smiled indulgently, "I'm glad you at Papa let Dobby help with setting everything up. He was very happy about getting to help out."

"We knew you'd want him to be a part of your day in some way."

-HP- -SS-

What was he thinking! Here he was in his thirties, a well-known Potions Master and Professor, former spy binding himself to the CHILD of his best friend. What would Lily think of his marrying her daughter, who not even six months ago was male and the bane of his Professorial duties.

How had he come to feel such a change of emotion for the being that he had ridiculed and punished for the smallest infraction. Surely there was more to it than the resemblance Harry had had with his father. As Iris, the resemblance between daughter and father was very small even more so since Iris and Black had done the blood adoption.

What was it about the girl that made him want to crawl on his knees just to please her. How was it that she seemed to know Severus wanted, needed to have a dominant submissive relationship and readily and willingly placed herself in his hands to do with as he wished.

He huffed his disgust with his raging emotions, he must truly be in love with the vibrant slip of a girl if she had him questioning himself in such a way. Acting as if he were a teenager again. Fed up with his tumbled emotions he quickly stripped and headed for his bathroom. He had a Purification bath to take, if he was late to his own Hand-fasting he knew not only would he have Iris to face but an irate Black and Lupin.

-HP- -SS-

Iris smiled widely at Mrs Weasley as she fussed with the flowers she was trying to weave into Iris' wildly curly hair. "Sorry about my hair. It doesn't seem that the added length has tamed it much."

"Pish posh dear. your hair isn't so much a problem these silly flowers and leaves. They just keep tangling in your hair." Molly smiled down at the young witch and pasted her shoulder. "Neville did an excellent job picking the flowers for you."

They were quiet while Molly finished her hair. With a final bold wand flick Molly finished Iris' hair. "Well dear, what do you think?" Molly asked while turning Iris towards the mirrored wall.

She smiled at her hair braided into a wreath with the flowers Severus had chosen for her. Mrs Weasley had artfully placed the lavender, peppermint, catnip, and rosemary as the base of the wreath. At the back of the wreath she had placed the delicate chamomile flowers bracketed by two roses and two hibiscus flowers. "It's so beautiful Missus Weasley! I didn't think it would be quite this beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Oh Iris, it was no bother at all dear." Molly dabbed at her eyes, happy to see Iris smiling and excited.. She was relieved that the ordeal the Dark Lord had instigated with kidnapping Harry. "You look beautiful dear. The elves did a splendid job altering the dress for you."

Iris smiled at Molly's reflection and picked up the crown wreath that she had made for Severus. "Do you think he'll like the crown?" Iris asked shyly.

Neville had helped her harvest the plants and spell the items to be pliable for her to weave and for the flowers to stay attached. The weaving of the thin cedar and hazel branches looked masculine against the delicate honeysuckle, jasmine and lavender and as a small touch she added patchouli, one of the scents she always attributed to the stern man.

"You did a lovely job dear. It's masculine with just a touch of femininity to it." She smiled at the pride Iris showed in her work, "Come along dear, the guests should be seated by now."

They quickly made their way from the tent that had been set up to the glade that have been set up for the ceremony. She smiled is Mrs. Weasley walked ahead and to where her husband was standing behind the altar and signaled Filius to start the enchanted instruments. As the instruments played in airy tune as Iris walked through the seated people to Severus' side.

He knelt before her when she stood at his side and smiled winningly as she placed the crown on his head. With a quick kiss to the back of irises hand Severus stood and let her to the edge of the salt drawn circle. They came to a stop next to Ron, at the south, and stood silently in front of Arthur and Molly.

"Blessings to all who join us on this blessed day." Arthur's his voice called out. "We would like to begin this ceremony with a thanks to our guests."

Molly stepped forward and took Severus by the arm while Arthur took Iris and they led the couple to the altar. "On this most blessed of days we stand before our gods and goddesses to bind you in matrimony. Before your friends, neighbors, colleagues and ancestors you will declare your intentions to one another." Molly intoned her no-nonsense attitude showing through.

Arthur held Iris' Hand aloft, "Who comes to bless the merging of this woman to this man?" He raised Severus' hand as well.

Sirius stood from his spot with the guests, "Her father and I, with our love and devotion. May our blessing protect them against those who would cause them harm."

"As it is above, be it so below", came an ethereal voice. "Let us begin this right with the casting of the circle in the calling of the corners."

Molly walk to the altar where she lifted the broom Severus and Iris had made. She walked to the north and began to walk backwards sweeping out around the circle while chanting, "I brush aside all that is negative and harmful you have no place inside the circle of peace and love."

As Molly finished, Arthur joined her where she stood at the north. "We cast the circle as a protection from all that is negative, be at like a womb to the gods and goddesses," they intoned together. He scored the ground with the symbol of the north, "I call upon the spirits of the North", he walked to the east and drew the symbol of the east on the ground, "the East", he continued to the south "the South", and finally he made his way to the west, "and the West!" he continued until he was again facing north. May they bless this circle for the right which we perform before them. Blessed be the spirits that they may bless this rite."

Once again standing before the altar, Molly and Arthur collected the offering items and then led the couple to the north. "We stand before you, Kerub, ruler of the North and the Earth upon which we stand, to beg your blessings upon our union", Severus and Iris intoned together.

Neville stepped forward to stand on top of the symbol Arthur had carved into the ground, "What do you bring in offering to the North?"

Iris took the pentacle from Molly, she and Severus again spoke together, "We offer you this pentacle, made by hands and infused with our magic."

Neville eyes flared within an ethreal light as he reached for the offering what blessings do you ask of the spirits of the North's voice echoed with power

"We ask that you bless our union with good health, fertility and a happy home?"

Severus's eyes widened in shock is Neville placed his hand upon Iris' swollen stomach, "The North blesses your union with all that you ask me. May your home be filled with joyous laughter and the patter of happy feet."

They were next led to Draco at the East, "We stand be,for Ariel, ruler of the East and the Air which we breathe, to beg your blessings upon our union."

Draco's voice sounded light yet powerful as he spoke, "What do you bring an offering to the East?"

"We offer you this wand of incense made by our hands and imbued with our intent."

"What blessings do you ask the Eastern spirits?" he asked holding the wand in front of his face.

"We ask that you bless our union with wisdom, learning and communication?"

Again deviating from the planned ritual but not minding in the least that the possession of their consecrated ritual members, Iris smiled widely at her friend as he drew the rune for wisdom, learning and communication on their brows. "The blessings of Ariel are upon you. May the spirits forever lead you on your path."

They soon stood before Ron and it was clear to all in attendance that he was already possessed by the Spirit of the South. His hair moved like a flickering fire and around his feet it looked as if he was being consumed by fire, "We stand before you Seraph, ruler of the South and the Fire which gives us warmth, to beg your blessings upon our union."

"What offering do you bring to Seraph and the spirits of the South?" Ron's voice practically crackled with power.

"We offer you this dagger molded by our magics."

"What Blessings do you beg of the south?"

"We beg that you bless our union with creativity, harmony and vitality."

Seraph's power amplified Ron's robust laugh, which was almost deafening in its proportions. When his mirth had subsided he replied, "I see no problem with the creativity and vitality you already share but my blessings are upon you."

Iris blushed brightly as they made their way to Ginny. "At last, We stand before you Tharsis, ruler of the West and the water that sustains life, to beg your blessings upon our union."

Severus chuckled as Ginny's body shifted awkwardly and Iris clutched her belly as she giggled at the masculine tone Ginny's voice took on a masculine tone, she whispered "Don't think I've ever been embodied in a woman before."

Molly cleared her throat loudly, "What do you bring an offering to the West?" Ginny's deeper voice quickly stated.

"We bring you this chalice that we molded with our magics."

Ginny took the chalice in one hand and held the other above the cup, "What blessings to you asking from the Lord of the West?"

"We ask that you bless our union with understanding, intuition and emotional support?"

"The blessings of the West shall be upon you." Ginny's hand waved a complex pattern over the chalice and the five watched as a cup filled with deep red liquid. Ginny handed the now blessed wine to Arthur.

They made their way back to the north before turning back towards the altar and the patiently waiting Luna. Severus and Iris knelt before her, "We call upon Bandia, Dana", the crowd gasped as Luna's blond hair began to float as if upon an invisible wind and glowed with a strange inner light, "The Star and the mother Goddess, to bless our union."

"What offering do you bring to Dana, Bandia and Dagda?"

"We offer you are hope for the future and I love for one another."

"Ah, a fine offering indeed my children. What blessings do you ask of your Blessed Parents?"

"We ask that you bless our union with your love and I will be home for your children."

"We bless you with continued hope and ever-growing love. As it is above, so shall it be below. Go in peace our Children and blessed be."

Isis, Severus and Arthur returned to the altar while Molly escorted Luna outside the circle where she quickly began to call for the protection of those gathered for the Hand-fasting.

"Archangel of the North, Uriel, do you lend your protection to those gathered here?" Luna's bell-like voice floated in the air."

"My protection on those assembled here," Katie's voice called out into the calm air, a ball of white light forming around her.

As Luna made her way to George she sprinkled a mixture of herbs in her wake. She soon stood before George, "And yo, Archangel Raphael, do you lend your protection to those gathered her?"

"May my wand aid in the protection of those gathered here!" George replied, a yellow ball of light forming around him. Again Luna sprinkled the herbs in her wake as she made her way to Fred.

"Mighty Michael, will you lend your protection to our cause?"

"Aye, my mighty Master and loving Mistress. My protections are your to command!" Fred bowed towards Luna as a bright red light formed around him.

"What say ye, oh Archangel Gabriel?" Luna asked.

"My protection on those gathered here, oh Mighty Ones!" Katie's voice practically bellowed as a soft blue light engulfed her. Luna continued her way back to the North point of the star she and the four other DA members made, sprinkling her mixture along the way.

"goddess, the Mother of All, shelters you in the warm embrace of her arms. Dagda, the Father of All, defends you for all harm. You are always safe, you are never alone. So mote it be!"

With the smashing of the crockery at her feet, there was a great explosion of light. When all could once again see, Luna, Susan, Katie, Fred and George were linked by bands of rainbowed light.

Iris smile up at Severus, the feelings of love. peace and happiness growing by the second as the outer protection circle was cast. and closed around them, leaving the two with the feeling of warmth throughout their bodies. Arthur brought their attention back to he and Molly by lighting their tapered candles.

"Severus. Iris." he said the them each. "Today you stand before us to bind your lives, magics, hearts and minds to one another. To show your earnest intent in this declaration please light the marriage candle you crafted together from these lone tapers."

Iris and Severus carefully lit the large candle in sync, being careful to place the tapers back into their holders without letting the flames go out. "May you always come together, two halves of the whole," came Molly's declaration. "With the lighting of the marriage candle, Iris and Severus, state their intent to become as one."

"So Mote it Be!" the bridal party and guests intoned together.

Molly gestured to the two with her arms, "Please face each other for the stating of your vows. Right hands clasped and left hands upon the others heart." She waited for the two to situate themselves before continuing.

Arthur turned to the guests, "Severus and Iris have chosen Seven vows they wish to place at the heart of their union and they have chosen seven ribbons of bonding." He held up a beautiful rich pink first, handing it to Molly.

"As I wrap these cords around your joined hands, binding you together in the physical realm, so to will your statements bind you in magic and in spirit."

"Severus and Iris, do you come before us today of your own will, out of love and want for the other?"

"We do!" Molly wrapped the ribbon tightly about their hands.

Arthur held up the next ribbon, it was a very plain yet beautiful pure white. He handed the ribbon to his wife quickly as she secure the pink ribbon with a sticking charm. "Do you promise to always make peace your first priority, and at the Times you may forget, have the courage to make the first step towards healing the rift?"

"We do." She quickly wrapped and secured the white ribbon.

"In times of sickness and famine, health and prosperity, will you stand tall together?" She took the purple and green striped ribbon and began to wrap it around the couple's hands.

"We will."

"Will you be present for each other's accomplishments and defeat, lending your support when it is needed?"

"We do." She next wrapped a yellow and black ribbon around their hands.

"And, should you falter, will you remember these commitments you have made to each other?"

"We will." She wrapped their hands with a bright red ribbon.

She wrapped rich chocolate-colored ribbon around their hands as she asked, "Do you promise to raise your family together, never making a decision that affects you as a whole alone?"

"We do."

She took the last ribbon from her husband, "And for your last oath, as you grow old and wrinkled will you always reach for the other?"

She wound the ribbon, and deep burnt orange, around their hands, "We will!"

Arthur held up the chalice he took from the altar, "To seal your oaths, partake of the blessed wine of the West, that you may begin your union with understanding."

He placed the Chalice in Severus' hand. He turned carefully, bring mindful of the cup and gently tipped it to Iris' lips. After a small swallow Iris took the Chalice from his hands and chopped his motions. She handed the empty Chalice back to Arthur.

Molly waved her wand in a complex pattern punctuated with the drawing of a number of runes above their bound hands. In unison Arthur and Molly spoke, "In the presence of our Gods, the Elements and Sacred Protectors, you family and your friends you have been bound!" A light tap from both Weasley's wands and the ribbons that bound Severus and Iris' hands were replaced by a pair of beautifully woven silver bracelets. "So Mote it be!"

"So Mote it be!" All the guests replied.

Molly quickly led the couple to the edge if the circle where the broom lay in wait. "Severus and Iris have chosen to jump the broom."

Clutching Severus' hand tightly, Iris jumped the broom, with her now husband, and smiled blindingly at the man a she turned to face him. "May the Circle be broken, Spirits go in peace with our many thanks,"Molly called out behind them.

Arthur smiled his knowing, eccentric smile and winked at the couple, "You may now kiss your bride."

Severus leaned forward as he raised his hands to cup Iris' face. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips before claiming her mouth in a seating kiss.

-HP- -SS-

_For this chapter I had a bit of trouble writing the first section. Why? Everyone has this glorified idea of what a Dom/Sub relationship is. So, in the interests of all those that read those Dom/Sub stories that are so far-fetched that you can't even finish the story, I am following the set of 10 Rules of Dom/Sub found on A Submissives Journey - The Ten Rules of Domination and Submission_

_Also, I skipped adding in a big description of Severus' rooms. It really didn't seem to fit in with the flow of the story so I left it out. I will be drawing a picture of what I imagine for his rooms and post a link when I get it done. Other pictures will be drawn from the story as well!_  
><em>I am so sorry this took so long for me to finish! I still have no computer but I did get a new phone that doesn't shut down every other sentence I write.<em>


	7. Nine in the Afternoon

_I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone that has given me a review, followed this story, and favorited it. It really means a lot to me that you like it enough to want those pesky emails letting you know any time I add a new story or chapter to a current one._

_Chapter 6 Reviewers:_

_Cardgirl91- I'm glad you liked the handfasting scene! I had quite the time writing that  
>Liliflower - Here you go!<br>Mashkai30  
>Rickie<br>wandamarie _

-HP- -SS-

Chapter 7 - Nine in the Afternoon

Draco giggled drunkenly as Ron led him through the Gryffindor common room and up the steps to his dorm. Ron pulled the blonde back sharply into his front and quickly clasped his hand over the giggling mouth. Taking advantage of the situation Draco ground his tight bottom into Ron's groin, earning himself a sharp bite to his neck and a soft groan of pleasure from the red-head.

Keeping the blonde pinned tightly to his front, the red-head marched Draco into his dorm and quickly had them sequestered behind his bed hangings. In moments Ron had the blonde laid out on his bed, silence and privacy wards cast by both wizards.

Ron knelt at Draco's feet, just staring at the handsome blonde and enjoying the way his boyfriend squirmed under his gaze. Taking his time, Ron stripped the blonde of his shirt and happily explored the pale, muscled expanse of flawless kissed, licked and nibbled his way down from Draco's kiss swollen lips to his tightly pebbled nipples.

He paid particular attention to the nipples, enjoying the writhing and moaning of his soon-to-be lover. He lightly drug his nails down the blondes sensitive sides to the waistband of Draco's trousers. Playing with the skin just below the waistband, he swirled tongue around Draco's belly button, teasing the hole with light flicks and deep plunges of his tongue until the impatient blonde began pushing down on his shoulders.

With a deep chuckle, Ron took the button of the trousers between his teeth and slowly pulled on the button fly. He laughed again at Draco's sigh of relief but it quickly morphed into a moan of want and lust when he noticed the blondes bare, straining cock. He leaned forward allowing his hot breath to tease the erection before him.

"Fuck! Please, I can't take much more Ron. Please..."

Ron quickly pulled the blondes trousers off and stripped himself in a matter of minutes. He reached under the pillow and came back with a vial of oil. "Been planning this, have you?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"You should know Draco, I always have a plan for you." Ron placed his hands on the blonde's legs and guided them to a wide stance, his feet flat on the bed and his knees bent. He quickly covered his fingers with oil and poured a generous amount around the base of Draco's erection.

"Just relax, Dragon." Ron slowly took the cock in his mouth, licking and sucking at the flared head. Slowly he rubbed his finger around the pulsing, twitching hole. Timing his movements, he completely engulfed Draco while pushing his finger deep into the blonde.

Ron thrust his finger in shallow, slow thrusts giving Draco time to adjust, all the while keeping up his work on the blonde's cock. Slowly he increased the speed of his thrusts, gently wiggling his finger to loosen the tight hole. He soon added another finger and gave up on fellating Draco when the blond started to thrust back into his pumping hand.

As the blond began to writhe on his thrusting digits, the redhead searched for the little bundle of nerves he had read about. He smiled wickedly in triumph when Draco let out a loud, long moan. "More …" the blonde whispered, "Ah! Fuck me... Please, oh Merlin... Fuck. me. now. Ron. Please fuck me now!"

"Just a little more stretching , Love." Ron whispered into his ear, adding another finger to the wildly pulsating hole. "I can't wait to slide my cock into your tight, hot hole," Ron emphasized his statement with a jab to Draco's prostate, "Feel it pulsing around me, trying to suck me in like you're doing to my fingers."

Draco felt himself flush evenmore at that pronouncement. The energy building inside of him had him hooking his hands around his knees and pulling his legs back, exposing his loosened hole and stretching it open for Ron.

Seeing his lovers impatience, Ron covered his hard length with more oil before laying himself out on top of the blonde. Propping himself up on one hand he guided his length to the twitching hole. He held Draco's eyes with his own as he steadily pushed into the blond.

Draco gasped as the flared head of Ron's cock pushed past the tight ring of his anus. His gasp soon turned into a long, low moan of desire as Ron pulled his hips back and thrust in deeper over and over until he felt Ron's heavy balls smack into his ass.

Ron thrust slowly, taking the time to savor the feel of Draco's tight heat slowly engulfing his sensitive cock. He thrust a handful of times before feeling the sweet press of Draco's firm arse against his groin and ground his pelvis harshly into the blonde, pulling a wanton moan from the other man.

Draco shifted his hips around experimentally, hoping to find the best angle for his hips to move in. His shifting and wriggling rippled a throaty moan from the redhead, causing him to pull back and thrust into the gripping heat hard and fast. Ron looked down at the far to innocent face, smiling wickedly at the armorus blond before pulling out of the blonde and teasing his twitching hole.

He held himself in that position, giving only small teasing thrusts to the blondes clenching hole. After a few short moments of this treatment, Ron quickly sheathed himself deep inside the shaking blonde. The blonde shouted out his desire as Ron hit his sensitive bundle of nerves _head_ on. "Ah! More Ron, more."

Ron slowly increased his pace, pounding into the writhing blonde. "Harder... oh Merlin... so close... **please**..." Ron pressed the length of his body into Draco's, encouraging the blond to place his legs over his shoulders, pinning the blondes knees to the bed. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders roughly and began to pound into Draco's rapidly twitching hole.

Draco pushed into the brutal thrusts as much as she could, pinned as he was, babbling his pleasure to his lover and trying to increase the friction to his straining erection. Seeing his lovers increasing agitation, Ron pushed his stomach more firmly into Draco's, squeezing the sensitive organ between the two sweat covered, muscled bellies. Inside a handful of thrusts Draco was tilting his head back and screaming his pleasure to the heavens, cum pulsing from him and coating he and Ron in a sticky mess.

Feeling the tight heat get impossibly tighter, Ron felt his orgasm being ripped from his body and buried his face into Draco's neck moaning loudly. He continued to thrust until the last tremors of their pleasure had left their bodies. Draco laughed breathlessly, "We're doing this as often as possible," Ron laughed along with the blond. "It's no wonder Iris is always in such a good mood after she sees Snape!"

-HP- -SS-

Severus sighed his delight into the steam filled bath that was awaiting he and Iris when they returned to his... **their** rooms was more than appreciated. He moaned softly as Iris ran the soapy cloth over his chest and down his stomach, teasingly stroking the trail of hair that led to his awakening erection.

He gently took Iris' hands in his and changed their position, carefully leaning her back into the cradle of the bathtub. He planned to worship his pregnant wife until she could no longer speak. She smiled up at him as he took the washing cloth from her unresisting hand and began to slowly and sensuously wash her. Soft, sensuous strokes of the cloth were followed by nipping kisses and teasing licks to erogenous zones.

They were soon done with the bath, Severus carefully lifting Iris into his arms bridal style. Within minutes he had them dried and stretched out on their bed. Pulling a vial of custom made oil from the nightstand, Severus began to worship his Beautiful FLower all over again. He gently massaged her ever swelling breasts, sucking and nibbling the sensitive nipples. Firm, soothing passes of his hands against the ever growing roundness that was their child, each press into his hand from the child within brought a slight smile to his lips as he placed a kiss in each spot the child showed itself.

Between the breathtaking kisses bestowed upon her and the erotic caresses to her overly sensitive skin, Iris was soon a writhing, moaning mass in her husband's hands. Her breath came in sweet gasps as Severus gently parted her legs, moaning himself as the candle light glinted off her dripping vagina.

"What do you want my Flower?" He whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you want me to tie you up and use you? Would you like it if I fucked your ass with a dildo while filling your hungry cunt with my cock?" he slowly sank a finger into her ass as he teased her labia with the head of his shaft. "Should I let you wrap those beautiful, creamy, smooth thighs around my hips while I plunder your sweet depths? Or maybe I should suspend you from the ceiling and use you for my own pleasure first."

Iris tried to pull her mind back from the pleasure, the images Severus' words sparked in her mind drove her want and need higher and higher. She loved having Severus inside of her but she always enjoyed it more when when she was at the mercy of her lover. "Ties!," she finally managed to moan as Severus pulled away from her. "Love being tied up and at your mercy.."

Severus gave another thrust of his finger before pulling away from his panting love. "I love tying you up and keeping you at my mercy," Severus all but purred at the thought of caressing the beautiful skin set out before him with silk ropes and satin ties. He reached into the nightstand, where he quickly retrieved a variety of ropes, ties and toys.

He ran a section of rope through his hands slowly while looking down on Iris. "Now, how should I tie you up..., he cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. "Do I want you spread wide open for me," he chuckled at the moan that spilled from Iris' lips, "or should I tie you up so you're so tight I can barely move in that dripping tight hole of yours."

Without giving any hint of his decision to Iris, he straddled her upper chest, being careful not to place his weight on her. He took each arm and lovingly placed the cuffs on each wrist before tying the ropes to them and then to the canopy rail. He quickly placed two pillows under her back to support her weight before taking hold of his straining erection and drawing the tip around Iris' panting mouth.

She stifled a moan as her tongue darted from between plump lips, to swipe at the cock teasing her lips, trying to draw the hard length into her eager mouth. Severus teasingly thrust into her questing mouth, allowing her to suck on his raging hard on until it was slick with her saliva.

He nipped, licked and sucked at her neck, chuckling at her soft moans. "I love how responsive you are, My Flower." He made his way down her body caressing her full, perky breasts. Stroking the soft mounds with gentle hands and plucking at the pebbled nipples. He licked and sucked at her breasts until she was writhing under him, giving one final kiss to each raspberry shaped nipple.

He stroked down her sides with feather light touches and paid homage to their growing child again. He paused a moment, his lips resting against the stretched skin. He was awed by Iris' trust in him, not only did she trust him with her body but also the life of their growing child. His love growing more and more for this beautiful woman.

He carefully turned Iris over, helping her kneel. He took the silk rope and created an intricate weave around her body that would allow him to suspended her without causing her or their child injury. She moaned as he caressed the skin under the bindings and shamelessly pushed herself into his touch.

Severus took two lengths of rope and tied them to the canopy before tieing them to Iris' bindings and gently laying her on her back. "Are these ropes bothering you at all.? Not to tight?" he asked with a raised brow and a crooked grin.

"No Sev'rus." Iris answered sluggishly with her pupils blown wide. Being assured of Iris' comfort he quickly had her legs bent and comfortably tied up. He was still unsure of how he wanted her restrained, so he turned to tieing more ropes to the canopy to secure her legs.

He slowly stroked Iris' sweaty skin; from her shoulders down to her bound, blushing breasts and over her bulging belly to rest at the apex of her thighs. He grasped at her thighs and lightly dragged his nails over the sensitive flesh on the underside of her thighs. He repeated the same actions to the extremely sensitive flesh of her inner thighs before spelling two of the ropes to secure her ankles to the canopy.

Her moans became louder and louder as Severus spelled the ropes to tighten slightly and raise her body off the bed. He teased his tongue along the juncture of her thigh, over and over until he had her begging for more of his touch. With a wicked grin flashing in his eyes he sucked her clit into his mouth, chuckling deeply at her surprised shout.

"Mmmm… so very sweet my love. Your taste," he paused to suck at her labia, eliciting another shout, "your sounds, the way you writhe only for my eyes." He slowly reached for one of the soft braided whips and began to caress her trembling legs. "I wish I could keep you here, like this, safe way from self-proclaimed Dark Lords and Self-Important Leaders of the Light."

He flicked his wrist, watching as the whips tails left five beautiful red lines against the flesh of Iris's thigh. Dragging the tails seductively up her thigh and another quick twitch of his wrist and he watched in fascination as another five lines bloomed across her other thigh. Another well aimed flick had Iris shouting her pleasure as the tails came down against her exposed vagina. Iris' shrieks of pleasure slowly tapered off into incoherent moans and whimpers as her body overloaded on the pleasure she was feeling.

Severus quickly discarded the whip, he wanted to feel the grip of Iris thighs around his hips and the slick, gripping suction of her hot core. He spelled the ropes holding her ankles to her thighs to loosen, giving her a moment to came down of her pleasured high. He teased her hole, mixing his dripping pre-come with her juices.

He quickly buried himself deep inside her as she began to babble, pulling a shout from her panting lips. She moaned, begged, and shouted her pleasure for her husband as he thrust into her fast and hard, playing her body like a maestro would play a fine instrument. As her cries and moans became louder, Severus' rhythm began to falter.

Quickly spelling the ropes to lift Iris into a kneeling position, Severus laid himself out under her, knowing she would come quickly with all of her weight pressing his length deeply into her spongy G-spot. He was not disappointed as mere moments later his own orgasm was ripped from him by Iris' tightly twitching hole, their shouts of pleasure bounced off the walls around them.

A quick series of spells had Iris free of her bindings and nestled snugly against her husbands side, sleep quickly lulling her into its waiting arms. With a quickly murmured 'nox' the dark wizard quickly followed her.

-HP- -SS-

_OMF-FSM I can't believe it's taken me this long to finish this chapter! (hides in shame) I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I don't know why, but I'm not. On the positive side, I've finally decided just HOW old Moldyshorts will meet his end. It might possibly be the end of the story for now as I have a HP/TR story I would like to start and I didn't want to start it while I hadn't finished this one. So, Thank you my lovelies, I really do appreciate your support and for those that do, your reviews._

_Birdie_


	8. Rhythm of My Life

_Yea! Another chapter! I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters and this baby is done! I do know chapter 10 will be titled "Baby Mine". Can you guess what's gonna happen?!_

_Also, I wanted to apologise to those that read on AFF for not updating this sucker! It kept throwing an error everytime I tried to add the chapter 6 and I eventually just said "fuuck it!". As you can see, both chapter 6 and Chapter 7 were recently added and now, heres chapter 8! Woo Hoo!_

_A great big, giant thank you to Suzuki for the awesome Beta work!_

-HP- -SS-

**Chapter 8 - Money Talks**

Dumbledore looked over the rim of his half-moon glasses at the witch on the other side of his desk. For so long he toiled with this game, most of his Pawns had been masterfully played, but Voldemort had turned all of his hard work to nothing more than withered dreams. This witch was his last hope for putting all of his plans back in line and what did she go and do; try to kill the only one who stood a chance at taking out the Dark Lord.

"Ms. Granger, explain to me what you were thinking?" He spoke in him calmest voice, but the ever present twinkle was missing from his eyes. "I'm certain that I told you to do nothing, NOTHING," he shouted, his anger taking over for a brief moment, "against Iris. That I had everything well under hand!"

Hermione cringed at the waves of angry magic that flowed from the aged wizard. She hadn't meant for Iris to be physically harmed, just for the child she carried to die. "No one knows who shot that spell at Iris." She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, "My research of spells like this show that they work on just the fetus and that no harm comes to the mother."

Albus slowly rubbed his suddenly tired eyes, '_This is what I get for employing far to many Gryffindors_.' "Ms. Granger, it occurs to me that you are clearly not as smart as you think yourself to be," was his pithy reply. "Every member of this school has been privy to your very public falling out with Ronald and Iris since the Start of Term Feast, when they agreed to a truce with young Malfoy."

Hermione had the good graces to blush at the Headmaster's not so subtle rebuke. "Had you thought to bring your plan to me first, I could have told you that those spells are only meant for natural pregnancies, not magically induced, which Iris' most assuredly is!" He stood from his chair while slamming his hands down on the desktop. "Get out Ms. Granger, and for both our sakes you better pray to whatever gods you hold dear that no one finds out what you have done!"

Hermione gulped, her eyes going wide "_Perhaps that interview with Rita was a bad idea… _"

-HP- -SS-

He'd crucify her when he got ahold of her. And then he'd destroy Dumbledore with Draco's help; knock him from his Mighty Chair one peg at a time. He slammed the trunk closed, nodded at Lavender and sent Hermione's trunk floating back up the stairs. "You know how to apply the wards on her trunk?" The girl nodded solemnly to the red head. 'Thanks Lavender. This will make sure Hermione gets punished for hurting one of our own."

Ron knew what people thought of him. He was the muscle of the "_Golden Trio_" . He knew without a doubt that that's what Hermione would say. But oh, when he found that stupid, power hungry bint, she would realize that he was far more than just the muscle of the group.

The grim smile on his face, stopped many as he stormed through the halls on his way to the Great Hall. She would wish she'd never come to Hogwarts by the time they were finished dragging her through the mud.

He quickly made it to the Great Hall, his strides becoming quicker as the noise coming from the room suddenly stopped. He quickly made his way inside…

-HP- -SS-

Iris slowly lowered _The Daily Prophet_ back to the table, before calmly standing and drawing her wand from its holster. She stepped into the aisle between her House table and the Slytherin table, quickly making eye contact with Severus where he sat; a storm raging in his eyes, and Draco; his ears and cheeks flushing angrily as he threw down his paper.

With carefully controlled steps, she made her way slowly down the table, the room dropping into silence as she walked further and further into the room. She and Ron had taken to sitting with the Seventh Year Gryffindors to escape the constant dirty looks and snide remarks Hermione gave them. She stopped when she reached the spot directly in front of the bushy haired witch. Iris took a deep breath to steel her nerves and cool her anger, the article running through her mind;

_ The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Girl_

_ by Rita Skeeter_

_It's been a busy year for our Savior, Iris Sagitta Potter Black, now Snape. Many of us, here at The Daily Prophet, were shocked to hear about the quick marriage between our Savior and former Death Eater turned spy, Professor Severus T. Snape. While the Savior and her hodgepodge family did admit to an upcoming wedding and birth of their child, the Wizarding World was led to believe that it would not take place until our Savior had at least hit her Majority. _

_Following on the coat tails of the article written this summer, I went in search of the former Harry Potters muggle I managed to uncover greatly shocked me and my collaborators. As we are all well aware, an infant Harry Potter was not left in the care of the alternates stated in the Will of James and Lily Potter, but with Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Mrs. Potters long estranged sister. _

_It took me many weeks to finally trace the whereabouts of Mrs. Dursley and three attempts to get her to even let me into the house. In my last attempt I was disguised as a Social Worker for the local Children's Services. After a bit of sweet talking and ego boosting I was able to get Mrs. Dursley freeling talking of her Nephew._

_Much of what was said corroborated the information given in Iris Potter Black Snape's summer interview (reprinted on pp.22), however, this reporter was most shocked to hear (and see) evidence that Hogwarts Headmaster Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore has been paying the Dursley family to abuse our Savior. (more on the paid abuse of magical minors pp 22-23)..._

… _It has been implied by our source, from a conversation with one Hermione Granger (muggleborn friend of Iris) that a relationship between Professor Snape and the former Boy-Who-Lived, was established last year during "Remedial Potions" lessons. One has to wonder as to the validity of these accusations, but must also keep in mind that until last year, Professor Snape was in good standing with You-Know-Who. _

_When contacted, Headmaster Dumbledore would not refute or confirm the claims leveled against his staff member. And unfortunately, due to tightened security, this witch was unable to ask the Girl-Who-Lived or Professor Snape to comment on these claims…_

… _Two weeks after her marriage, to Professor Severus T. Snape, the Girl-Who-Lived was attacked on her way back to their shared quarters by an unknown assailant. All that is known about the attack currently is that the assailant aimed an abortifacient hex before running off in the opposite direction. Again, the Headmaster was unavailable to comment on these happenings…_

"I, Iris Sagitta Potter Black Snape, do challenge you, Hermione Jean Granger to a wizards duel on the grounds of defamation of character, slander, attempted assassination and collusion. Should you refuse to accept this duel, it is tantamount to pleading guilty to the allegations leveled against you. Should you choose to accept this duel you have exactly Forty-eight hours to find an acceptable second."

Hermione gasped as the magic in the challenge took hold of her. Her silverware clattered onto her plate, ringing loudly in the silent room. Shock showed on the young witch's face, the color slowly draining, leaving her looking sickly. She knew it was a risk going to the papers with all the dirt she had on the former Harry Potter, and in some instances telling the reporter outright lies about their Savior.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, claim the right as second for Iris Sagitta Potter Black Snape, on the grounds of defamation and slander!" The doors of the Great Hall slammed closed behind him as his voice echoed in the silent room. He took a moment to enjoy the looks of shock and awe at his entrance before he quickly made his way to his houses table, a Malfoy-esque sneer distorting his features.

Hermione stood from the bench quickly, those around her being jostled into one another by her quick movements. Her wide, scared eyes caught those of the boy she wanted desperately and shrunk back away from the table as she saw nothing but fury, disgust, and loathing reflecting in his bright blue eyes.

Hermione quickly steeled herself before turning her eyes to the pregnant Witch, her eyes now flashing in anger. "This is all your fault!" she whispered harshly, her eyes bright and glassy as tears of anger threatened to fall. "If you'd just done as I had told you to, none of this would have happened!" The bushy haired witch yelled to the taller girl.

The doors to the great hall slammed open and closed once more but Hermione ignored the approaching footsteps, she'd already lost it all, and now she wouldn't even be able to properly enjoy her revenge! She fisted her fingers in her wild hair and growled in anger, '_Stupid Skeeter just had to make Iris look good!' _"But no", she muttered mockingly, "stupid, pig-headed Harry Potter, just had to do it his way! And now His plans for you are all messed up and Sirius is still here to screw up all of our well laid pl…"

The ranting girl abruptly stopped talking, her angry flush giving way to a deathly pallor. _'Shit!'_ Iris lashed out and slapped the girl across the table, gasps were heard around the room as the irate girls hand connected with Hermione's cheek. "You… you ungrateful, spiteful, little worm!" Iris quickly turned towards her husband, "Can that be considered an admission of guilt? Or at least grounds to have her arrested?"

Draco quickly trained his wand on the bushy haired witch, three of the six Auror's that had entered the room moments ago joined him. Ron spared his lover a glance and a grim smile over the bushy-haired head before lowering his gaze slightly and sneering at his former friend, "If this isn't enough," he shook the paper at the furious muggleborn, "I have written proof of her guilt." His features smoothed out into a satisfied smirk and he had to choke back a laugh.

"The whole House has been watching you Granger, every since that little gibe you made to Iris about her being _loose_." He threw the paper across the table, "Lavender and Parvati have been keeping tabs on you since the Handfasting, when they noticed that you started warding your trunk _and_ your journal."

Silence reigned in the large room, students nodding to one another as they processed what the ginger haired wizard said. After five years of rooming with the same people, it was odd that one would suddenly start using wards on something they hadn't previously. "Lavender and Parvati were able to figure out what wards she used and brought her trunk down for me to search through. They didn't feel comfortable doing it, but I'd that and more to keep my best friend safe."

Severus's eyes narrowed, he hadn't realized that the Gryffindors were that worried about the Know-it-all's hostility. He appreciated Ron's level of forethought and willingness to protect Iris. The red heads next words had his head snapping to the side, disbelief was the only word to describe what he was feeling.

"The marked pages point to the Headmaster as her 'boss'." He slowly pulled a leather bound journal from his back pocket before handing it to Iris. He smiled cruelly at the traitorous witch before him as her knees went out from under her and she crumpled to the ground.

He leaned across the table so he could see Hermione, "You've been playing the two of us from the very beginning. No. You've done worse than that, you've been playing everyone in this school into thinking you're just the poor Muggleborn who wants a chance." They'd all fallen right into place too. The Knight that was used to taunt the enemy and look what it had gotten them.

"Everyone, except for one person, because he's the one that put you into play. Like a good little Knight on the chessboard, he moved you to and fro until he no longer needed you and now, you've been captured."

His glare pierced Dumbledore where he sat, his eyes briefly trailing to were Aurors marched to the head table. "But guess what, 'Mione?" He waited until the girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "When one is playing chess, one must not make careless mistakes because sometimes, the other player catches on to their style and they lose the game. It might take the loss of many pieces on both sides, but it's the win that counts."

Severus nodded towards the ginger, "It seems, Mr. Weasley, we now find ourselves in the midst of Armageddon Chess." He turned and pinned the Headmaster with a hateful glare as the Aurors placed magic-dampening cuffs on the old wizard, "It's most helpful that as 'White' we are given a little extra time."

Silence reigned in the Great Hall, all present watched with dumbfounded expressions as their beloved Headmaster was taken away in chains and the 'Brightest Witch of their Generation' was shackled, before being pulled unresisting from the room.

-HP- -SS-

Iris paced the DA's training room, Severus, Ron and Draco watching her calmly but prepared to intervene should she need it. Slowly the members of the D.A. started filing into the room, questions flashing in their eyes but keeping silent as they watched their leader nervously. Iris snapped out of her mind with the soft snick of the door closing.

She faced the assembled members, looking them all in the eye briefly. "I want to thank all of you coming on such short notice." She began her pacing again, calmly walking the front of the room, "As we're all aware, we train for the war with Voldemort in here. The last few months should be a testament to what happens when we hold ourselves above others."

She paused, collecting her thoughts so that she could answer many of the questions she knew her group had. "I won't lie to you, those of you in this room are like a second family to me, as Hogwarts is my Home away from Home. I have always been sceptical of Albus Dumbledore, his views, his ambitions, and the way he treated everyone as if they were but players in a grand game. We all know how I have viewed authority in this school and, now, you all know why."

She looked towards her best friend, "While I was never sure of why I was sent back to my Aunts home, year after year, I have always suspected Dumbledore of some form a Collusion." She looked back over the group, determination in her bright green eyes, "I know many of you must feel betrayed by Hermione seemingly turning on us, however, after reading some of her journal it seems we never really had her. She has always been Dumbledore's spy."

Slowly Severus stood from his seat, he gently lead Iris to a comfortable looking chair at the front of the room before turning to addressing those present. "In light of all the troubles we have faced over the last few years, the Ministry have given the DA and the Order of the Phoenix special dispensation to bring an end to the war by any means necessary. I have here," he held up a two-inch thick stack of parchments, "written contracts for each member of the DA and Order, already signed by myself, Iris, and the Minister, giving you permission and pardon for any restricted magics you perform with the intention of ending the war."

He placed the stack of papers on the desk at the front of the room. "Now, we began discussions at our last meeting of what we need to do to bring about the end of the Dark Lord. Let us discuss these matters while you contemplate whether you wish to sign the consent."

"Professor? What types of magic open to us with the this pardon? Will we be expected to use Dark Arts?" Severus looked at Longbottom with a gleam in his eyes.

"A very good question Longbottom. With this dispensation we open a variety of highly restricted and regulated magics to our use."

"Elemental Magic, Sex Magic, Blood Magic, and Familial Magic now at our disposal. Those in The Order have agreed that we should not delve into the Dark Arts, even though the contract will give you pardon if you use the Unforgivables. We feel it is counter productive to use the type of magic our opposition uses." He looked at the members carefully before nodding at the bookcases to the side of the room. "The Room has pulled every book Hogwarts has on these branches. As most Magical Families are in someway related we can not discount a single families magic until we try it."

Ron cleared his throat softly gaining Severus' attention, "What kind of Magic is it that saved Iris the night her parents died? It's helped keep her alive for this long…"

-HP- -SS-

November was quickly coming to a close and all but three members of the DA had signed the Clemency Contract, though they did agree to continue training with the group as a whole. The group, along with the remaining members of The Order, had discarded the idea of using Blood Magic. After reading the first three books in a series called _Blood Magic for the Light_ they quickly realized Lily Potter's death alone had not saved her child. No one wanted to risk using Blood Magic as it had the nasty requirement of needing the casters life when saving others was the intent.

Iris and Severus were not willing to risk themselves or the one member of each Light side family the only spell they could use called for. Iris had outright refused when Kingsley and Moody suggested looking into the darker side of Blood Magic. She still had nightmares from the night Voldemort had been resurrected using her blood.

Iris loved the idea of being able to use Familial Magic. It was something she and Severus could use in their chambers here at Hogwarts or in their own home to protect themselves. If they could find a familial connection between Iris and Voldemort that was closer than sixth cousins and no more than three times removed it might still be useable. She was hoping they weren't that closely related.

The third week of November they turned their attention towards Elemental Magic. She found this branch of magic fascinating and while it was suitable to their needs, it was best used in conjunction with another form of magic. It also needed to have the blessing of the element being invoked.

The final week of November found members of the D.A. once more filling into the RoR for their weekly meeting. The two hour meeting went by in a blur with half the members writing and revising elemental rituals that would suit their goal. The remaining half were sat around the room in little groups, noses buried in books calling out book names with the page number when they found anything that seemed relevant.

I t was the day after their weekly meeting when the first true spark of hope was found . Draco walked into the RoR barely seeing those that sat in little groups and walked straight to the door that The Room had made for him. He closed the door softly and willed it to only be seen by Ron, Severus or Iris, he didn't want to be disturb by anyone while he was researching.

He settled into the comfortable couch before pulling a book from the stack The Room had moved for him. Draco had already been reading for two hours, he'd already discarded three books into a separate pile. A gentle sigh escaped him as he placed the useless tome he'd been reading onto the quickly growing pile of books with vague references to the magics they were trying to research but with little information of their own.

Draco cast a quick _Tempus_ and seeing the time decided that he would look at one more book before he went off to find next book was old, it's cover a faded green with the embossed title nothing more than an impression in the soft leather. He gently parted the cover;

_While it is not illegal, Sex Magic IS a highly restricted branch of magic that is closely linked to both Earth Magic and Blood Magic. In the 1300's the practice of taking a bride to bed by the Lord of the land was a form of Earth and Sex Magic, and was a practice used by the Magical Lords of the land to bring New Blood into the Magical World. This practice stopped with the end of the Scottish War for Independence in 1357._

_The keys to Sex Magic are; compatibility, companionship, feeling, and intent. Sex Magic can and will work in the absence of these keys, however, the results will be greatly diminished. It is best that the participants be bonded and their magic be in harmony with one another. With this link three of the four keys are assured, as they have shown companionship and feeling for one another by bonding. With this joining comes a harmonizing of their magics; as such a bonded couple can produce results of astonishing proportions when their intent is focused…_

"Hmm. I didn't know there was magical blood in the Royal Family," Draco jumped at the sudden voice. He scowled at his boyfriend for a moment before pulling the redhead's mouth to his.

"Where do you see that?" he moaned as the redhead settled between his stretched out legs. Ron pointed to the passage on the next page as he cuddled into Draco.

_The End of The First Scottish War and the beginning of The Second Scottish War were both brought about by Sex Magic. Many historians feel that the high death toll and utter savageness of those who initiated the rites, was in fact the toll of using Sex Magic in conjunction with Blood Magic… The Start of the Second War was instigated by Edward III in 1332, in a Blood Sex rite that brought about the victory of his forces in Perth…_

"Hmm… He could have been led in a Blood Sex rite by someone in his court and in that time Royals would have done anything to assure their victory." Draco raked a hand through the redhead's long hair, enjoying the closeness of his love.

_As I mentioned already it is best if the participants are bonded, however, as long as they meet three of the four keys, their magical ventures will be incredibly strong. To this end should two people come together with the proper intent, with companionship and feeling for the other, the following pages are a journal of my own Sex Magic acts performed with my lover._

"Dear Merlin, it's like one of those muggle sex films but written out!" Ron whispered, interest weighing heavy in his voice. "Bonding with a Sex Rite. Hmm, you know if this book can be copied Draco? I think we need our own copy," he purred to the blond.

-HP- -SS-

The next morning a very tired Ron and Draco eased themselves into empty seats at the Gryffindor table and grinned at Iris. "We think we've found what we need to use." Iris' brow shot up, she didn't think they'd find a way to get rid of Voldemort until after she'd given birth.

"Really? No bad side effects?" Both boys shook their heads, grins becoming smug and a light flush covering their cheeks. Iris giggled at them, "I take it you tried out what you found?"

Ron's blush deepened and he slowly slid his hand across the table. Iris gasped as she saw the ring tattooed onto the left hand's ring finger. "It's the first part of the book we found. We can't figure out what the title is but it's basically a journal of Sex Magic."

"What we've read is fascinating all on it's own. There's whole sections dedicated to the use of Sex Magic with Elemental Magic and Soul Magic." Draco leaned forward to whisper excitedly as the rest of the table glanced at them and exchanged looks with one another about what could make the _Golden Black's_ so excited.

Iris quite happily pulled her DA Galleon and spelled it with a meeting time before grabbing her bag and heading to the Head's Table. She nodded to McGonagall before relaying the good news to Severus.

-HP- -SS-

December quickly came to Hogwarts, a constant chill had settled into the very stones of the castle causing everyone to use warming spells. The castle had seen a three-day winter storm which brought piles of snow for the students to lob at one another, winds so cold you could feel your breath turning to ice, and another reason for Severus, Ron, and Draco to fuss endlessly over Iris. She constantly found herself hiding in the RoR to escape the overly cautious men.

Today she had finally found the spell to allow her to copy the Journal on Sex Magic! She was still miffed that Draco and Severus wouldn't give her a copy of the tome.

At seven months pregnant, Iris' belly was quite large and while trekking through the snow to visit Hagrid was right out, reading a bloody book on magic was right up her alley. She grumbled to herself about foolishness of men when pregnant women were around. Walking carefully she steadily made her way to her rooms, a cuppa and her favorite chair were calling her name.

With the holidays quickly approaching and only two months left in her pregnancy, Iris constantly found herself curled up in a bespelled Papasan chair reading the Sex Magic Journal. Tonight was no different than any other and so she was surprised when an owl flew through the charmed window and landed on the edge of the chair. She quickly removed the missive and took the opened it when she saw the ministry seal. Her furrowed brow quickly raised as she read;

_Mr. and Mrs. Severus T. Snape_

_Potion Master's Quarters_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_On behalf of the emancipated minor Iris Sagitta Potter Black (Snape), Gawain Robards of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has gathered sufficient evidence to try Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with the following charges:_

_ Endangerment of a Magical Minor _

_ (Six counts)_

_ Collusion to commit Child Abuse_

_ (Fifteen counts)_

_ Collusion to enslave a Magical_

_Also to be tried, Hermione Jean Granger faces the following charges:_

_ Collusion to commit Child Abuse_

_ Attempted Murder_

_ (Two Counts)_

_ Collusion to enslave a Magical Minor_

_ Conspiracy to commit Murder_

_ Slander_

_Mister Robards requests your presence at the Ministry of Magic, Level 2; DoMLE Heads office on 6 December 1996 promptly at half past 10 in the morning. The trial for the above listed will take place no later than 13 December 1996. You will be informed of the time of the trial by owl post no later than 10 December 1996. Please arrive by Floo, as Mister Robards will have an Auror escort ready and waiting for your arrival. _

_Best Regards,_

_Auror John Dawlish, DoMLE._

-HP- -SS-

AN: The person who correctly guesses where I got the title for this chapter will have a Cameo in the next chapter. So, ladies and Gents please leave your answer in a review and what you would like your character to be named! You've got at least two weeks for guessing as I just started chapter 9 and I also have another story beating my Muse up.

AN2: I referred to Draco, Ron and Iris as the _Golden Black's_ in this chapter for the simple reason that they all carry the blood of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Draco for obvious reasons, Ron because Septimus Weasley married Cedrella Black and it's been 'agreed upon' that they are/were Arthur's parents, and Iris by Blood (Dorea Black married Charlus Potter(James' parents?)) and Adoption.

For those that care, I all the dates I used in the letter fall on weekdays (I checked) and the names and positions hell are accurate according to HPLexicon. However, considering this is an AU, artistic license was used.

_liliflower101 - my first reviewer for the new chapter! You made my day!  
>Lizzosaur - I love GenBend!Harry too! It's sooo hard to find a good one…<br>Mila Pink - I was a little worried that it was lacking, glad you found it hot!  
>Duarten88 - Yea! There aren't very many good Fem!Harry stories out there. You should check out <em>_Rumor Has It  
><em>_Lesliebobo - Hope this is soon enough! ^.^  
>elvesknightren - You're Welcome!<br>SoraMalfoySlythern - I was very against that pairing in the beginning, but now I just find it HOT! Same with Harry/Malfoy (Luc or Dray) and obviously Sev/Harry.  
>mithrylandtj - Thank you for pointing that out! *blushes*<br>melann - Fascinating? Really!? *squee* Thanks so much!_


End file.
